Sometimes the Past Comes Back
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: For four years Spencer has kept a secret about his past from the BAU, but then that past comes back. Will Spencer be able to keep everything he worked for? Can four years of friendship survive? Can he survive? Rating T, may change in future chapters. Story prompt by Annajadekin (details of prompt in A/N). **Update 8/16/2015** First chapter has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This is for _Annajadekin_ , who sent me a prompt asking for Spencer to have a past with another agency before joining the BAU. She also wants him to the complete opposite of his fact sprouting tech-phobic nerdy persona. I hope this lives up to her expectations and everyone else's as well. Another note this is unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. Translations are the end of the chapter.**

 ****Update 8/16/2015** This chapter has been proofed and edited. Sorry to all the readers who has already read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or their characters. I do own the OCs.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _He was staring wide-eyed at the gun. The bright sun was casting a glare off the shining silver barrel. He wanted to squint, but he knew one small movement would get him killed. There was nothing he could do, no way to fight back and no one to help him._

 _"I told you, you would see me again, aingeal álainn."_

 _It took everything he had not to flinch at the endearment. That endearment meant many things. Things he wanted to forget; no matter how hard he tried it still affected him._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _The low deep chuckle made his stomach flutter in fear and arousal. Damn, he thought. That's the last thing he needs right now._

 _"I want many things. Right now I want my revenge for your betrayal. You betrayed me more than once."_

 _"You were just a job."_

 _His captor's face contorted in anger. The tall man rushed forward and pressed him against the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat. The fear heightened and the arousal stayed._

 _"So sleeping in my bed was your job. Moaning and writhing under me was your job. I know the person I met and fell for wasn't real, but don't you dare tell me your passion was fake. Every kiss, every soft touch, every whispered word was not fake." The words came out harshly as his captor fought to control his anger. The hand was just one more squeeze away from cutting off his airway._

 _Tear glazed hazel eyes met with anger fueled bright green. He gathered what little courage he had left to say the one sentence that would end everything. He really didn't want to, but there was no other choice._

 _"Then kill me."_

 _"Not yet just, aingeal. First you are going to make a confession. I want the truth before I kill you. Confess and it all ends."_

 _"Tá ceart agat. Rinne mé grá agat." He whispered the words as the tears escaped his eyes._

 _The other man smiled before leaning forward. The arousal was starting to overpower his fear as those once familiar firm lips pressed against his. His captor kissed him harshly. Teeth pulling his bottom lip to open his mouth. He suppressed the moan as the thick wet tongue invaded. The hand around his throat prevented him from turning away._

 _He didn't want this. No matter how much his body still craved the other man. Before he could start fighting, the other man released him and stepped back. Like a flour sack, he dropped to the floor._

 _When he looked up the gun barrel was once again aimed at his head. He closed his eyes and waited. He always feared that this day would come._

 _"It's going to hurt me more than you, aingeal álainn."_

 _He heard the hammer click into place. The last tear slipped through his closed eyes as the gun went off._

* * *

Spencer Reid jackknifed straight up in bed. As always he found himself covered in sweat. The nightmare that will never go away.

"At least it was just a kiss this time." He told himself. Sometimes he would dream of getting killed naked. Those were the ones he hated the most.

Spencer harshly rubbed his sweat covered face before looking at the bedside clock. It was late, three-thirty in the morning late. With a groan he got out of bed and changed into track pants and a t-shirt. Running always drove away the last linger of the nightmare and cleared his mind.

Instead of his usual five miles, he ran ten. By the time he got back inside his apartment he had enough energy to shut the door and walk to the couch. The overstuffed furniture cushioned his sore body. Completely worn out he quickly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sound of his phone woke him. He tried to find it blindly but when his hand touch carpet he opened his eyes. The memory of the nightmare came back as he looked around his living room. Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Reid."

"We have a case. You have forty-five minutes." The words were stern. His boss, Aaron Hotchner, always had a way to silently add the 'or else' at the end of every order.

It was something Spencer always appreciated, but will never admit. The rest of his team wouldn't like him anymore if he did. It was one of the many secrets he kept to himself.

The lithe man hefted himself off the couch and walked to bathroom. His shower took a little longer than usual. He looked at his clock after getting dressed. The whole routine took him his allotted forty-five. Spencer grabbed his bag and rushed out of the apartment, stopping long enough to lock the door.

Right now he was grateful that his apartment was only half a mile from the FBI building. He rushed into the conference room fifteen minutes late. Hotch's face was stoic but his eyes showed his displeasure. He caught Morgan handing money over to Garcia, who was smiling widely. Rossi and Emily were trying to hide their amusement. JJ just shook her head.

He kissed JJ's cheek before taking his seat between Morgan and Rossi. Hotch stared pointedly at Garcia as the silence continue. The brightly dressed woman giggled and got back to the case. It was another kidnapping case. This one was the third case in just one week. In his opinion, if this continued the murder rate would down.

Garcia finished their sit-rep and the team was now leaving for Texas. Wanting to get the lecture and the consequence over with quickly, he sat across from Hotch. He didn't missed the disappointed look in JJ's eyes.

 _I'll fix that later_. He thought before returning his focus back to Hotch.

"Alright, Hotch, let's get this over with. I do not wish to have this between us while we are working a case."

"Very well. Reid, you are a valued agent like the rest of your team mates. Yet you seem to have no desire to follow the simplest of orders. This is the fourth time this month that you showed up late. I let the first two go because of the cases. The third one came with no explanation and neither did this one. So either you give me a good reason or you will be facing suspension when we get back home."

Reid knew he was toeing the line, but after four year of working with the BAU he still found it hard. Working with the same team everyday had it's cost. In his mind he was trying to separate himself from them. That was not an easy thing to do.

They all, like Hotch said, had their value. Each one kept pulling him in every time he started to pull away. There was Morgan with his playful nature, fierce loyalty and easy friendship. Garcia also had a playful nature, but she also in her own way could brighten even the worst day. Spencer was sometimes grateful to know the colorful woman.

Then there was Emily. Fiercely loyal as well. She was also the type of person who you call first for help. She'll wait until everything is over before asking questions. Next came Rossi, the older man was like the father Spencer never really had. The two of them could spend hours debating the different behaviors of their UnSubs. The other thing that drew him closer to Emily and Rossi was their love for sugar. The three of them often fought over the last of Garcia's cupcakes. In the end Spencer would split it in half and give one to each of them.

Finally, Hotch. Spencer respected the man more than anyone he had ever met. He and Hotch had a lot in common. They were both intelligent and had an insatiable thirst for knowledge. Spencer loved the flights home, he and Hotch would sit together and lose themselves into a chess game.

And lastly, JJ. She was the sweetest person he's ever met. Spencer loved her in his own way. They've been together since the day he took her to the football game. There was no amount of thanks he could give Gideon for that gift. Their relationship was easy, but deep down Spencer knew something was missing. He also knew that the problem was with him. He just didn't want to hurt her.

Reid shook his thoughts away and looked at Hotch's annoyed face. "I'm sorry I don't have a good excuse. I'll take the write up and the suspension. Also I can't say that it won't happen again but I'll try to be on time more often."

Hotch sighed. "Spencer, you need to talk to someone about this. If you don't want to talk to us then set up an appointment with the Bureau's psychiatrist."

"I don't need to talk to anyone, Hotch. This is something I need to handle on my own. I'll use my suspension to get my priorities straighten out."

"See that you do. I don't want to lose you because you can't follow orders or show up on time."

Spencer smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Aaron."

Aaron gave the younger man a surprised look. This conversation was the first time either of them called each other by their first names. He knew both of them was walking on a very thin line with this unspoken game between them. Neither of them wanted to admit anything for their own personal reasons. This was something that will continue until one of them gives in or they both acknowledge it and call it quits. The latter was something he would never do and the former—well he's waiting for Spencer to give in first.

Spencer silently hoped that Aaron wouldn't ask for his promise. He knows he can't give one. Promises, something he realized long ago, were things he has never been able to keep. He found that living one day at a time was easier for his mind and sanity.

Working for the BAU also helped. Focusing on what made UnSubs tick kept his genius brain from analyzing his own problems. Problems, Spencer just didn't want to bring out in the open.

* * *

When they walked into the El Paso station, Spencer went into a complete stop causing Morgan to collide into his back. He felt Morgan hands on him to prevent him from falling down. His attention was on the detective talking to an officer by a row of filing cabinets. The familiar face made him remember something from his past.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Reid, you don't have anything to prove. Don't do this."_

 _"I have to. It the only way the other agents will see me as an equal and not some kid with a 187 I.Q."_

 _"For god's sake, Reid, this is a suicide case. Not even the senior agents want this."_

 _"That's my point." He snapped. "If I do this I can show them the 'kid' has more balls than they do."_

 _"I'm begging you, Reid. Please don't do this."_

 _"I'm sorry, Brad. I already put in my request. The Assistant Director is going to talk to the Deputy tomorrow and get his approval."_

 _"Just don't get yourself killed or I'll find a way to bring you back to life and kill you myself."_

 _Spencer laughed. "Don't worry, Brad. I'll have the guy arrested before he can even think about killing me."_

 _"I want your promise that you'll only stay on for two months. I don't want you getting anymore deeper than that."_

 _"Brad..."_

 _"No, Spencer. Two months or I'll go to the A.D and tell him to use me instead."_

 _Spencer kept a tight control on his anger. He knew Brad was just looking out for him, but sometimes his friend treated him like a kid. The one thing he hated the most._

 _"Fine. I promise to stay on for two months, if I'm a day late you can bust in and drag me out."_

 _Brad let out a full 'belly shaking' laugh. "I'm going to do just that. Please be careful."_

 _"I promise."_

 ** _*Flashback Ends*_**

"Pretty boy, where is your head?" Derek asked for the tenth time. He has been trying to get the young genius' attention since he collided into him. The younger man was lost into his own world.

Spencer blinked and looked at his friend. The other man had a worried look on his face. Spencer looked at the others and they too looked worried.

"Sorry, I got lost inside my head. Thought I saw a familiar face. Didn't mean to worry everyone."

Hotch let out an undignified snort. "Don't let it happen again. We need your brain for the case."

Reid smiled at his boss. "My brain is your's to use until we get back on the jet."

"Good. Now let's get to work."

* * *

Spencer spent the day going over the maps and files. The rest of the team was out interviewing families and witnesses. Never once during that time did he see the familiar face of his past. Though he almost wish that what he had seen was real, and not a figment of his imagination courtesy of his nightmare.

When the hour got too late and the station's coffee became stale, Hotch order the team to get some sleep. They left the station and went to the hotel. After checking in and dropping his bag off in the room he share with Morgan, Spencer went down the hall to Emily and JJ's room.

He knocked and waited. Emily opened the door. Her face lacked surprise but was full of disappointment.

"Spencer."

"Emily. Is JJ still here?"

"Yeah, hold on." She left the doorway. He heard her knock on the bathroom door. There was whispering but he couldn't make out a word. Minutes later JJ appeared.

"Spencer, its late. Can this wait until tomorrow?"

"No. I need to say this now."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry about this morning. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. I'm also sorry for ignoring you on the jet."

"Spence..."

"No, just listen. I screwed up today and no amount of apologizing is going to fix that. But I'll try. I'll do anything. Just name it, Jen."

JJ looked at Spencer. Her boyfriend's face showed that he was truly sorry, and he willing to do anything to show her that. His sweet face and hazel eyes softened her heart. She could almost never tell him no.

"Alright. Dinner, just the two of us. No talks about work or academics or any of our team mates. I'll decide what else if dinner goes the way I want it to."

Spencer gave her grin. "Dinner. Leave everything to me and I'll pick you two hours after we get home."

"Promise?"

It took everything he had not to flinch at that word. He couldn't talk his way out of this one. Not to JJ, he had hurt her enough.

"Two hours, if I'm late you have permission to call and have me arrested."

"That's not going to work this time Spence. I want your promise."

He let out a resigned sigh. "I promise to be on time and to give you the dinner you want."

She smiled at him before leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "There was that so hard." She whispered in his ear. There was no mistaking the humor in her voice.

"Yes it was. Good night Jen."

"Good night Spence." He waited until the door closed before heading back to his room.

A tall familiar figure stepped out of the shadows and in his way. Spencer didn't back up or make any other movement.

"She's different from the others. Since when do you go for blondes?"

"Things are different, Brad. I'm different. Why are you here?"

"Let's go for a ride."

Spencer let out a short laugh. "Is that still the code for 'let's lock you in a room for hours and interrogate'?"

"No. That is now 'let's go get a drink'. A ride is now 'there are people who want to see you'."

"What if I don't want to see them? Look, Brad, I'm working a case right now. I can't and won't abandon my team. The life of a twelve year old girl is at stake."

"I'm sorry, Spence. I have my orders."

Spencer was about to tell his old friend where to stick those order, but before he could he felt a sharp prick in his neck. The sharp features of Brad's face began to blur and within seconds everything went dark.

* * *

 **Translations:**  
 ** _aingeal álainn_ = beautiful angel**  
 ** _Tá ceart agat. Rinne mé grá agat_ = You're right. I did love you.**

 **The language is Irish. The translation is courtesy of Google.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait. Most of you're questions will be answered in this chapter. As a heads up there are a few mature themes in this, but not enough to change the rating. This chapter also has a lot of dialogue. In case you haven't seen it yet, the first chapter has been fixed. I apologize for all the errors that were in it.**

 **More at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I also (*spoiler*) don't own Tom Morrow I'm just borrowing him for this story.**

 **Anyways, happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Derek Morgan didn't know what to do or say when he walked into the station. His best friend and pseudo brother never came back last night. He had spent the whole night calling and texting the genius-every one went unanswered.

Derek couldn't bring himself to wake the others, so he went out and started his own search. By three he was empty handed and exhausted. Spencer wasn't in the room when he got back. Derek collapsed on his bed and went right to sleep.

Later that morning he woke to find that Spencer's bed was still untouched. He slugglishly made his way to the bathroom. The hot shower did nothing. While getting dressed and again on his way to the station he tried to figure out how to tell the others.

It was going to be difficult. JJ and Hotch were going to be the worst of everyone including Garcia. When he walked into the station he knew there was no other way. Derek hated this situation with a passion. Why the hell the does this always happen to Spencer?

He spotted his team standing around the conference table. With a heavy sigh he reluctantly made his way to the room. _I'm going to put a tracking device on him when we get home._ Derek mentally told himself.

"Reid is missing." He announced from the doorway. Everyone stopped and looked at him, he shifted uncomfortably.

"What did you say?" Hotch asked glaring at him.

"Reid never came back to the room last night."

"Who was the last to see him?"

"Emily and I were. He knocked on our door. Each of us talked to him and then we exchanged good nights."

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?!" Hotch yelled at Morgan.

Derek stood his ground. "It was late and I didn't want to wake any of you. I searched until three before giving up. I'm not sorry about the way I handled this."

"You should be. Damn it! When he's with you, you are responsible for him. Just like any one of us who gets paired with him."

He has never seen his boss this angry before. Not even when Spencer got kidnapped by Hankel or exposed to anthrax. Right there he knew something had changed between his boss and the team's genius.

"Hotch, Reid is a grown man. He can take care of himself. Hell, his hand to hand is as good as Emily's."

"That's not the point. You know as well as the others that Reid is a magnet for the UnSubs. He needs to be watched at all times when we're on a case."

"Alright you two that's enough." Rossi intervened. "Arguing about this is, isn't going to solve anything. Plus we are still working. Let's give Reid the day. If he's not back by midnight, we'll call Strauss. Now let's get to work and find this girl."

No one else spoke another word. Derek didn't miss that JJ was less broken up about Spencer's absence. Maybe the feeling between them was nothing more but platonic. He was going to let them figure that out themselves.

* * *

 _"Aingeal, open your eyes." The familiar voice whispered in his ear._

 _He kept his eyes closed as a hand slowly brought his body to life with arousal. He loved that feeling. Only one other person could do that, and not by touch but by look._

 _"Please." He moaned when the hand reached it's destination._

 _"Not until you open your eyes." The voice whispered again. This time the words were punctuated with a light nip to his earlobe._

 _Spencer's eyes opened and they focused on the familiar face. A face he wanted to both forget and always remember._

 _"Des-"_

 _"Shh, aingeal álainn. Don't speak. Just look at me and feel."_

 _He kept his eyes on his lover. A few unspoken seconds later the hand moved again. Moss green eyes never left his. The other man's long talented fingers took him to the edge._

 _Spencer couldn't fight it any longer. He closed his eyes and reveled in the passion. He was desperate for release, but no amount of begging worked. His lover ignored his cries._

 _"Admháil ar do scaoileadh, aingeal."_

 _Spencer's eyes shot open at the whispered words. The realization that it was a dream sent a bolt of fear through his body. He started yelling at himself to wake up. Nothing was working. The former lover started laughing at his struggle._

 _Before he could blink or think of getting away, he came face to face with a gun. The other man just looked at him with cold dead eyes. There was no more humor or passion in them. Spencer stopped fighting and closed his eyes again. In the next second the gun went off._

* * *

The noise of the gunshot jerked him awake. Despite the sleep that still lingered, he felt sluggish. It took a few minutes to clear his sleep fog brain. When he tried to move he found his hands cuffed and his arms and legs tied to a chair. Spencer opened his eyes and looked around.

The room was bare except for three chairs not counting his and a desk. There were no windows, the lights overhead were fluorescent and the door was at his back. It reminded him of interrogation rooms.

Spencer hated that more than anything. His training kicked in. He fought the drug that was still in his system and used his body to move the chair around. The process was slow and frustrating, but rewarding when finally spotted the door. There was no window or two way mirror.

Now that he could see the door, he started working on the cuffs and rope. _Remember broken bones are better than being incapacitated and at someone's mercy._ The words of his former trainer echoed through his mind. Spencer rubbed his right thumb over the joint of the left to find the right spot. He clenched his teeth and broke the bone again. His brain immediately blocked the pain.

With his hands separated he began his next step, the rope. Whoever tied him up forgot who he is-they forgot to tie his arms separately. He and his former trainer spent a week going over every technique and how to get out of them. Spencer tucked his chin to his chest and tipped the chair backwards. From there he wiggled his body and shrugged his shoulders to move the rope up.

When his arms were free, he padded his pockets. Spencer smiled in triumph-they forgot to check all his pockets. He slid his hand inside and his fingers wrapped around the knife. He pulled it out and began removing the ropes that tied his legs to the chair.

Once he escaped his bonds, Spencer got up and inspected the room. He shook his head in disgrace. They didn't even set up cameras to watch him. _Probably thought you would be meek and pliant and wait for them to show up. Or figured the drug would keep you asleep until they were ready_. He mentally told himself. For once he was glad he was plagued with nightmares.

Spencer rushed to the door and found it locked. He jimmied his knife between the latch and the frame. Seconds later the door opened and an alarm went off.

 _Damn_ , He thought. Now he knew why it was easy to escape his bonds and there were no cameras. A door down the hall opened, three armed people ran towards him. Spencer backed into the room and looked at his captors.

The first was Brad his old friend, former co-worker, and handler. Brad shut the alarm off then turned to look at him. Next was Gwen, another former co-worker and trainer. The third person surprised Spencer.

"Surely I'm not that special. Why would Deputy Director Tom Morrow be here?"

The older man holstered his gun and straighten his suit. "Don't under estimate yourself, Agent Reid."

"Why am I here, Tom?" He used the Deputy's first name to bait the older man.

"Mind your manners, Reid. I'm still your superior."

Spencer let out a short laugh. "Superior. Riiight," he drawled. "New flash, Tom, I no longer work for the CIA. I work for the FBI's BAU. Erin Strauss and Aaron Hotchner are my superiors now. Last I checked, kidnapping a Federal agent is a felony. Let me go now and I won't press charges."

"Spencer, please." Brad responded stepping forward. "Just sit down and listen to us."

"There is nothing to talk about. I told you that at the hotel. Oh and you lied about the 'let's talk'."

"Reid, we need your help." Gwen replied.

He let out a frustrated sigh and wished for his gun. "Again I am _not_ a CIA agent. Find someone else."

Spencer pushed through his captors and walked towards the door. In the back of his mind he knew they had back up somewhere. But his mind was made up, he was leaving and anyone who stopped him were going to have a fight on their hands.

"Desmond McKenrick." Tom announced just as he stepped out the door.

Spencer froze. Fear ran down his back and his body went ridge. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. That name went to the face he saw every night in his dreams. The name and the person attached to it both scared and aroused him. He hated that one person could make him feel that combination.

Once he was calm and steady enough, he turned and faced the other agents. Spencer hated what came next. It was like all his dreams had been warnings of what was coming. He didn't want to ask but knew he had to.

"What about him?"

"He's out of prison. We don't know how, but we do know why."

"Me. He won't stop until he gets me."

"His cell was full of surveillance photos of you. Someone had been watching you since his arrest." Brad informed him.

Spencer sat down on an empty chair. "I'm not surprised. This is another reason why I can't stay here. If he's watching then he'll know I'm not there to protect the team. He'll take JJ just to draw me out. You have to let me go."

"I can send agents to watch your team."

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Spencer yelled. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down before looking at them again. "Desmond is not the one I'm worried about. It's Quinn."

"The cousin? Why him?" Gwen asked.

"Remember, Quinn is Desmond's second. He isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Quinn will do the kidnapping and the torturing. Desmond does the interrogating. Quinn will take her, leave a note, and take her to where his cousin is currently hiding. They'll question and torture JJ until she is either dead or tells them where I am."

"Why this JJ? Who is she to you?" Gwen asked.

Spencer rolled his rolled. For CIA agents they sucked at keeping tabs on someone.

"We're dating. Quinn knows that. He probably told Desmond, which means she won't last long. He will let his temper and possessiveness control him. To Desmond, JJ is an obstacle that needs to be eliminated to get to me. Also Quinn is a master spy that puts agents and P.I.s to shame. He probably knows that Hotch needs to be taken care of as well."

"Why are you including your boss?" Brad asked.

"We...Hotch and I are playing this stupid game."

Gwen smiled. "You like each other. The only thing stopping you is what-he's the boss and you're dating this JJ person."

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "One more than the other. Like I said its a stupid game. Now can I go?"

"You need to let us put you in a safe house." Morrow spoke with full authority.

"You three forget who I am. So let me remind you. I'm a genius with an I.Q of 187. In the CIA I worked in the DS&T, Counterterrorism and Counterintelligence for NCS, and before transferring I was also a covert agent. I worked and trained from sixteen to twenty-two. Now I'm a FBI agent working for the BAU. I profile people everyday. I also manage to get in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. Not to mention BAs in Psychology and Sociology. I can handle anything the McKenricks doles out."

"We aren't saying you lack in anything. We just want to make sure they can't get to you." Gwen reasoned.

Spencer laughed. "Gwennie, you and I both know that the CIA cares less about my welfare. They only care about the information that is in my head. That's why I was only allowed to transfer to the BAU. To avoid criminals like drug cartels, gangs and terrorists. I get denied every time the agent in charge of a R.I.C.O investigation wants me to join."

"Then come back to the CIA. You can work in any department you want." Brad responded.

"Right. It will be that easy."

"Agent Thompson is speaking the truth. Give up this farce with the FBI. Rejoin the CIA and we'll put you anywhere you want."

"What if I want to be the head of the counterintelligence office?"

"If that's what you want, I'll make a few phone calls. Agent Brayson has been looking for a replacement."

"Are you serious?" Spencer was shocked and surprised. He didn't believe them. After all they lied to him before.

"It's true, Spencer." Gwen answered. "Brayson, worked there for thirty-five years. He told all his agents that he wants to retire, but he can't find the right replacement. He likes you and hated it when you left to go undercover."

Spencer thought about it. It was tempting and there were times when he thought about going back. He loved working for them. Every time he was in Garcia's office he itched to pushed the woman aside and do the computer work himself. He would stop and remind himself that he was suppose to a geeky, unsocial, technophobe, awkward genius. One who didn't like people touching him and suffers from borderline OCD.

He hated that personality. When he was working for the CIA he was a combination of Morgan, Garcia and Hotch. Intelligent, outgoing, outspoken, awesome with technology, and social. His last case, Desmond, made him change his ways. Unwillingly change. Brad and Gwen told him that the less he was noticed the safer it was for him. None of that stopped Quinn.

He shook his thoughts away. "None of that matters now. I need to go. Nice seeing and talking to you all again. Let's wait another four years." Spencer stood up and straighten his clothes. "Can I have my property back?"

"Thompson, go get his stuff. Bryd, you drive him back." Morrow ordered.

The two agent looked at their Deputy Director before doing as ordered. Spencer looked at the older man one last time before following the other two out of the room. None them of them had spoken another word. Once he was outside he realized that he wasn't in Texas.

"Where are we?"

"FBI training building in Albuquerque. The assistant director here owed Morrow a favor."

"Let me guess, no one saw me go in."

"Correct. We couldn't take a chance that someone might know who you are. Spencer, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you going to tell your team?"

"About what-you three or Desmond?"

"Both I guess."

Spencer sighed. The CIA just screwed him over...again. "Well I guess I have to tell them the truth."

"Why do hate us?"

"Gwen, the agency screwed me over. When I tried to investigate, they gave me two choices. A desk assignment in some middle of nowhere office or transferring to another agency. I took the transfer. Jason Gideon saved me from a desk job for the New York office. He cut through a lot of red tape to get me into the BAU."

"Tell me who. I'll help you get your answers."

Spencer shook his head. "I know who is responsible and why. Just like I know why I was treated the way I was when they brought me back. There is nothing you can do."

"If not me, then maybe Morrow can help."

"This goes above Morrow's paygrade, Gwennie. Look let's drop this and get back to Texas."

Gwen looked at Spencer one more time. She now had something, after four years of nothing. She, Brad and a few other agents had spent the past four years looking for clues. They wanted to know what happened, why Spencer left, and why all the files with his name on them were blacked out. She and Brad can now tell Morrow and get his help. It was time to bring Spencer home.

* * *

JJ felt conflicted. She was worried about Spence, but she wasn't out of her mind worried about him. She and the rest of the team had focused on the case, it was hard but they managed. She had seen Morgan on his phone several times, she knew he was trying to get a hold of Spence. That made her question herself.

Not once since Morgan announced Spence's disappearance did she call or text his phone. What was wrong with her? Did she care enough about him? The answer to those questions was yes. She loved Spencer and cared about his well-being, yet she couldn't pick up her phone and call him. So what was wrong with her?

The questions didn't start until after Hotch dismissed them for the night. They were all too torn between wanting to find the missing girl and wanting to look for Spencer. So at the end of the day she tuned out Emily to find the answers to her questions. Maybe she wouldn't get the answers until Spence comes back. Maybe he had the answer.

* * *

Many times that day Hotch wanted to quit the case and go find Reid. He didn't care about the consequences or the missing girl. His mind was only focused on Reid and who had taken his genius. There will be hell to pay when he finds the person responsible. His genius was off-limits. It was time for everyone including Spencer to know. This situation wasn't going to happen again. _If_ it did nothing will stop him.

Hotch knew Morgan had been calling Reid. He has too. He also knew that JJ hasn't tried to contact his genius in anyway. That pissed him off. She was suppose to love and care about him. It was just one more reason on why he hated that his genius and the blonde were together. The younger man belonged to him, not her.

During their quick dinner break at seven, Hotch called Strauss. She sounded displeased and disappointed that Reid was kidnapped again. The Section Chief had lectured him until his ears started ringing. Before their phone call ended she told him that another team will arrive by lunch the following day. The second team was only going to be looking for the missing agent. Hotch didn't like that, but he kept his silence.

After dismissing the team for the night, he took one of the rentals and started his search. During his drive he started making phone calls and putting out alerts. He wasn't satisfied until every agent, cop, and C.I. had their ears to the ground and eyes open looking for Reid.

He searched until the pre-dawn light was on the eastern horizon. Hotch felt tired, frantic and stiff. He drove to the hotel. He left Dave a note, fell onto the bed and went to sleep. With an unease mind, he dreamed his genius never came back.

* * *

Drive was quiet. Spencer was deep in his thoughts. He worried about his team, the case, and the situation he was now in. The only ones to blame were the McKenricks and the CIA. Though Spencer blamed the CIA more than he blamed Desmond and Quinn. Yes, the McKenricks would have taken him, but they would've at least waited until he was alone.

The uncomfortable silence was getting to Gwen. A quick look to her companion told her he was in his mind. She kinda thankful for that, because she didn't know what to talk about. Its been four years, things were different. Did she want to know about this JJ? Yes. Did she want to know about the rest of his team? Yes. But she just couldn't bring herself to ask. Something about the topic told her to wait until he breached the subject. So Gwen pushed the thoughts and questions aside, turned the radio on and focused on the road.

It wasn't quite noon when the pair arrived at the station. Gwen parked the car and left it idled. Spencer looked at the building before looking at his old friend. There were a lot of emotions in her eyes. Apart from Brad, he had always felt close to Gwen. The two CIA agents had been his first real family. Deep down he knew he still cared about them.

"I'm sorry Gwen. If things were different."

Gwen gave him a small understanding smile. "I know. I'm sorry too Spence."

He pulled her into a hug. She clenched the back of his shirt tightly, telling him she didn't want to let go. He tighten his hold before pulling away.

"Do me a favor and tell Brad that I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I did or said."

"You know he didn't tell me about what had happened. Any chance that you'll tell me?"

"Some other time. I didn't mean that four year thing. Don't hesitate to visit, just call first."

"Will do. Good luck and stay safe."

"Thanks. Staying safe isn't easy but I had a good trainer."

Gwen laughed. "Get out before I decide to keep you."

"Bye Gwennie."

"Bye Spence."

He got out of the car. She drove away after he closed the door. When the car was out of sight Spencer went across the street to the clinic. He had splinted his thumb using the items in Gwen's first aid kit, but it needed to be fixed and splinted again. The doctor used a portable x-ray. His thumb had to be re-broken, straighten and casted. Spencer turned down the painkillers, paid the bill, and left the clinic.

When he stepped outside he was surprised to see another team pull up. Spencer quickly crossed the street. None of them saw him as he stood next to Hotch, who looked tired and angry.

"What's going on?"

They all turned to look at him with shocked expressions. He looked at Hotch, his boss went from angry to shock to relieved. Spencer turned to the other team. They looked confused.

"Agent Reid, where were you?" Charles Taylor, team B's leader, demanded.

"Well, Agent Taylor, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. You and you're team can go back to Quantico, unless you all want to help us track down our UnSub."

"What am I suppose to say to Chief Strauss?"

"Tell her to call the Deputy Director. He will brief her on what happened here. Now are you staying or going?"

"We'll go. There's a case in Wyoming we need to check out. Hotchner, good luck."

"You too."

Everyone shook hands and the second team left. Spencer looked at his team. There were now mixed emotions on everyone. He knows he needs to do damage control, but they are still working a case.

"Let's find the girl, get the confession, go home. I'll explain everything on the plane."

"Pretty boy, why are you wearing a cast? Who hurt you?" Derek demanded.

"I'll explain everything on the plane." He repeated.

He left them and went inside. He ignored the looks the officers sent his way, and went straight to the conference room. Spencer immediately went to work.

Seeing everything with fresh eyes made it easier to find the UnSub's pattern. Two hours after his return the team finally caught their break. Within the next hour the suspect was arrested and the girl survived.

* * *

The flight home was something Spencer wasn't looking forward to. As soon as they were on the jet Hotch maneuvered him to the couch. Everyone else sat around him. Spencer closed his eyes and collected his thoughts. There were some things he couldn't tell them.

"Quit stalling Spencer." Hotch demanded.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. What I'm about to tell you can never leave this plane." He looked at each one closely. Spencer couldn't risk one of them saying something to the wrong person. Slowly each of them nodded.

"Just start with who took you." Emily prompted.

"And why you are wearing a cast?" Derek was still angry about that.

"It was an old friend and co-worker. He took me to see our boss...or in my case ex-boss. From there I learned that the person I put away was released. I broke my own thumb getting out of handcuffs."

"Details, Reid." Hotch ordered.

"The person who took me was Brad Thompson. He took me to the FBI's Albuquerque field office. I found that Gwen Bryd, another friend and co-worker and Tom Morrow, the boss was waiting for us."

"Wait. I know that name." Rossi replied. "You don't mean Tom Morrow as in CIA's Deputy Director Tom Morrow."

Spencer smiled. "The one and the same. At sixteen I was recruited by the CIA. First I put in the DS&T, after I passed the training. A year later I transferred to Counterterrorism and Counterintelligence for NCS. At eighteen I took a covert operation. It was the last thing I did for the CIA."

"What happened?" Derek asked. Spencer looked at him. His friend looked like he didn't want to know the answer.

"I fell in love with my target. I was one year in when it happened."

Hotch clenched his teeth and glared. "Who?" His voice was didn't hide his anger. He was pissed that Spencer hid something like this from him.

Spencer looked at Aaron. "Irish Mob boss Desmond McKenrick. The CIA had received some reports that Desmond was shipping illegal items to the states. Others reports told us that he was dipping his hand into IRA business. The CIA wanted someone to infiltrate into Desmond's life. Become his confident and learn everything they can. By any means necessary."

"So what, the CIA let you go?" Emily asked.

Spencer laughed. "I volunteered actually. No other agent wanted the job, so I went to Morrow's office and put in my request. After he approved, I spent two months training with Gwen. She was ex-military, an explosives expert, and hand to hand combat expert. She can beat Derek any day. Anyways, Brad was my handler and he also oversaw my firearm training. In between all the training I read all the files the CIA had on Desmond and his mob."

"Okay so fast foward a bit." JJ finally said something. "You fell in love with him."

"Yes. I spent the first six months passing all their tests to prove I wasn't a cop. During that time I was studying Desmond to find a way in. For the rest of the year, I was trying to get his attention. I had learned that he prefers men. So I flirted with him at every opportunity until one night we got drunk and slept together. After that night he kept me close. A short time later feeling between us became mutual. We were in love.

"A month before my twenty-first birthday I learned too late that someone burned me. Desmond was furious and if it wasn't for his younger brother Lochlan, I wouldn't be here. I knew at that point it was time to have Desmond arrested. I called it in, the CIA burst in the next afternoon and arrested him. When I got home, I gave my report both written and verbal to Morrow and then handed over my transfer papers."

"How did you get into the FBI?" Rossi asked.

"It wasn't easy. Someone was trying to sabotage my career. They wanted to put me on a desk job. Gideon saved me that day when he offered me a spot on the BAU."

"Did he know?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. He found out when he did the background check. That was one lecture I never wanted to repeat."

"Is that everything?" Hotch asked. He was still trying to control his anger.

"One more thing. Everything else is confidential. The reason I told you some of it is because as I mentioned before Desmond got released. While he was dragged out in cuffs he told me that when he gets out he's coming for me. He was going to make sure that I pay for betraying him."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled. Hotch was the loudest.

"Calm down."

"Pretty boy, you need to stay with one of us. Its not safe for you to be alone."

"No. I'm not going to hide. I've spent four years hiding from my past. I'm not going to anymore. If Desmond wants me, he knows where to find me."

"Spencer." Hotch spoke softly. Spencer looked at the other man. "Please, for your safety stay with one of us."

"I don't care about my safety. I care about yours. Quinn probably already told Desmond about all of you. If I'm with any of you outside of work Desmond won't hesitate to kill you. I don't want that to happen."

"Who is Quinn?" Rossi replied.

"Desmond's cousin and second. Quinn has been keeping an eye on me for the last four years."

"I don't like this."

"I know, Aaron. I'm not changing my mind."

After his declaration, the rest of the flight was quiet. None of them knew what to say. Spencer used the silence to start hashing out his plans. He need to find all his surveillance equipment and tracking devices. He knew about the team's mutual thought of putting one on him. Spencer was going to put one on each of them. It had to be on them at all times, so began thinking of how to do that.

He ignored all of them when they landed. When he got into his car he sent JJ a text, telling her that he was going to pick her up for dinner. Not waiting for a reply he went home.

Spencer repacked his go bag, showered and dressed. He left his apartment armed with three guns, a knife and his badge. He wasn't going to make things easy for Quinn.

* * *

Being old fashion, he walked to JJ's door and knocked. She answered wearing a dress and her hair pulled back. Right there for the first time in years he felt nothing for her. Spencer couldn't say that he was shocked or surprised. In fact he kinda felt relieved. By the look on her face, he can guess that she felt the same.

They went to a small and quiet restaurant. It would make it easier to talk and discuss everything. Their lives will be different at the end of the night.

The hostess sat them in a semi-private corner. They ordered their drinks, then quietly sat looking at one another. Neither knew how to start. Spencer collected his thoughts, cleared his throat and went first.

"Jen, I don't think we can keep avoiding this."

JJ sighed. She knew he was right. "I know. Known for that three years. I can't hurt Hotch anymore. At first it was out of spite, me not wanting him to have you. Then when I saw that you felt the same for him, I was just afraid to be alone."

"I get it. Both of us just thought it was easier than looking for that missing piece. Or in my case not wanting to acknowledge it yet. I'm sorry Jen."

She gave him a small smile. "No need to be sorry, Spence. We're both at fault. The only one who deserves an apology is Hotch."

"I can't. Not yet, not with Desmond out or with Quinn watching. It dangerous for you to be here with me right now. When I drop you off, I'm going to let Quinn know that we ended it. We can't tell Hotch, it will be worst for him."

"Spence, tell me about him."

"Alright." He closed his eyes and thought about the Irishman. "Desmond McKenrick, when I first met him, was an imposing man. Just one look told you to tread cautiously. Then as I got closer and saw the man behind the tough look. He was charming, funny, loyal and extremely good looking. Anyways, he wasn't much of a talker so his actions spoke for him. I guess you can say that's what attracted me to him."

"What changed?"

"Desmond's passion balanced his possessiveness. There were three times when the possessive instinct took over. The first was one of his men, Adam. It happened just a week after Des claimed me as his. Adam was jealous and he was the type who wanted things he could not have. He wanted me and he wanted Desmond's position.

"One day Adam stopped me in the hallway and had me against the wall. Desmond showed up just as Adam's wandering hand slid down to my hip. Des grabbed him and pulled him away. There was a lot of yelling and questioning. In the end Adam confessed everything. Desmond used him as a warning to the others; Quinn kill Adam in front of everyone."

JJ's eyes were wide. "That's horrible."

"Yes it was. The second time it happened, it was Quinn. A rival opened fired when we were out for a 'family' dinner. Quinn had grabbed me and covered me with his body. When the shooting was over Desmond saw this and became enraged. That day was a first for me and Quinn. Des shot Quinn in the shoulder and slapped me. He didn't speak to either of us for three days.

"The third time was his brother. Lochlan was eighteen at the time and a freshman in college. We were sitting in the living room and I was helping him study for his English mid-term. I gave him a practice test when we finished reviewing everything. I graded it and told him he passed it. He hugged me, Desmond walked in and like before got angry. Des punched Lochlan a few times, then dragged me to our bedroom. I was whipped with a belt ten times while he kept ranting about the situations he finds me in. After my punishment was over he left and slammed the door behind him."

"Oh, Spence. I'm so sorry." JJ whispered and wiped the tears away.

"Its all right. That didn't compare to Desmond's self-punishment."

"What did he do?"

"Well several hours after things calmed down, Quinn had a long talk with Lochlan. He had told Quinn what Des walked in on. I was too angry to hide, so I was there to back up the story. Quinn was pissed about it and stormed off to find Des, I followed. We found him in his office with a guy who was stripping for him. Quinn threw him out while I stood there and glared at Des. I wanted to hit and shoot him, but I couldn't without outing who I really was. So I let Quinn handle the situation, the other man damn near killed him. He told Des the truth. When Des started looking sorry and tried to apologize, Quinn started hitting him.

"I had to yell for him to stop when I saw that Des was out and barely breathing. Des spent a month in the hospital for broken ribs, a broken jaw, broken nose and a punctured lung. When he was released and medically cleared, he started punishing himself. He wore some kind of shock collar and a cock ring that also shocks. Every time he was near me or his brother he would shock himself. Every time he felt the urge he would shock that. This went on for a month. The next two weeks that followed were his groveling weeks. He spent a lot of money buying apology gifts. His brother kept his gifts, I sent mine back."

"Did you forgive him?"

"For the whipping I did. Jen, like I told you all on the jet, I fell in love with him. Flaws and all, but seeing that guy half-naked was heartbreaking. It took a long time for me to forgive him for that. To be honest I never actually did, I just simply put it away and focused on why I was there. Despite what had happened it still hurt when I arrested him."

"Thank you for telling me. Will you tell Hotch?"

"One day when all of this is truly over."

"When it is, are you going back to the CIA?"

"No. That chapter is closed. The BAU is where I belong. Now enough about me. What do you you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to keep looking. Maybe it will be something like what you and Hotch have. Easy, perfect and at first glance."

Spencer laughed. "Its not perfect. It definitely wasn't at first sight. I can't speak for Hotch, but for me, at first, was attraction. It wasn't until the bombing when I realized that I felt something deeper for him. Things aren't perfect. We're playing a game to see who admits their feelings first."

"We know. You two are so attracted to each other, that avoiding it is the reason you argue so much. Derek and Pen wanted to lock you two in a closet, Gideon wouldn't let them. When Rossi came on to the team, he liked their idea. He even wanted to trick you both into having a date."

"Are you serious?" JJ nodded. "Well now I know what to do to him and Emily."

"You wouldn't." JJ laughed.

"Oh I will. Wanna help?"

"Of course. Just don't tell Derek and Pen. We don't want them to steal the credit."

"Never. Next week. I'll call and make the reservations. You schedule a girl's day with Emily and then make dinner plans. I'll make plans with Rossi, and tell him Hotch will join us. Derek will be given tickets to a game and Pen will get tickets for a play and spa day."

"What are you going to do about Hotch?"

"I'll give him the second game ticket. You go to the play and spa with Pen."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay at home."

"Will you be safe alone?"

"Don't worry. I was trained by an ex-solider, who specializes in hand to hand and explosives. My friend Brad was a firearm expert." He reminded her.

"If that's true then why did you fail the test?"

Spencer laughed. "Private time with Hotch."

"One day, Spencer."

"Yeah. One day I'll reveal the real Spencer Reid." He promised.

They spent the rest of the dinner ironing out the details of Rossi and Emily's date. At nine he took JJ home. He searched the whole place before leaving. Before getting into his car he looked around.

"I ended things with her. So leave her alone, Quinn." He spoke aloud to the surrounding darkness. After a minute with no reply he went home.

Spencer locked the door and searched every room. When everything was clear he put his weapons away. He had just stripped down to his boxers when his phone went off. He answered without looking at the I.D.

"You did a smart thing, my mendacious lover. Tell me did she warm your bed at night or was there another for that?"

Spencer locked all his emotions away. "There was no one warming my bed. I spent the last four years in self-impose celibacy."

"We'll see if that's the truth or not. I'm just calling to say good night and I'll see you soon."

Spencer heard him laugh before the line went dead.

"Shit." He sat heavily on the bed and stared at his phone. He had to make a plan and quickly. If Desmond was still the same, the Irishman will not wait long.

Spencer had no choice but to ask the CIA for help. He hopes that they don't burn him again.

* * *

 _ **Admháil ar do scaoileadh** =_ **confess for your release**

 **Spencer's CIA jobs: DS &T stands for Directorate of Science and Technology, NCS stands for National Clandestine Service. These are courtesy of Wikipedia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long wait. This explains more about Spencer's mission and Quinn's appearance. I hope I didn't lose my readers with the wait, and that everyone enjoys this chapter.**

 **As always happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Operation 'Date Night' was coming along smoothly. JJ called him at noon to report that she and Emily started their shopping. Spencer had already done his part. He called the restaurant and made the reservations, bought the tickets for the game and the play. He also made reservations at the spa for JJ and Garcia.

While waiting, Spencer made a different set of plans. He needed to make sure that his team would be well protected. Knowing both Quinn and Desmond, they'll use one of them to draw him out. So the tracking devices needed to be given to them. These trackers are special-he made them. They can track someone within a hundred mile radius, they're untraceable, and they work like a parolee's ankle monitor. If any of his teammates are fifteen miles outside their home or work when they aren't on a case he'll get a text. He can also change it when they are on a case.

So the first part of his plan was to find a jeweler. One who can make custom jewelry. The second part was to get Brad and Gwen to give him the updated details on Desmond's mob, businesses, and family. There was no way in hell he was going into something blindly-forcibly or willingly.

At three, JJ called to inform him that the shopping trip was done and Emily agreed to dinner. Spencer was happy to hear it and told JJ to call Garcia. He also told her that the spa reservations were under her name as well as the play's at call tickets. After the conversation Spencer called Rossi. He told the older man that they were having a team dinner. He gave him the time and location. They talked for a little bit longer then ended the call.

His next call was to Derek. He told him about the ticket he had for the game. Derek sounded like a kid at Christmas when he accepted the ticket. He told Derek that he'll drop the ticket off in an hour.

Before he left his apartment, JJ called again. She had told him that Garcia accepted her invitation. He reminded her that everything was in her name. They ended the call and he went to get the game tickets. The other man couldn't stop thanking him when he handed over the ticket. He went to Hotch's next to drop off the second ticket. Despite what he really wanted to do, Spencer kept himself calm and collected.

* * *

Aaron was surprised to see Spencer. He was even more surprised when his genius offered him a ticket to the game. When he asked Spencer if he was going, the genius just smiled at him and changed the subject. Aaron didn't think twice about since it was typical Reid behavior. He wanted Spencer to stay longer, but the genius told him he had things to do. Feeling a little disappointed he let him leave.

Spencer spotted Quinn. Which wasn't a hard thing to do when the man in question was six foot five and built like a linebacker. Yes, he understood that reference. He looked at him and shook his head before walking over.

"Quinn."

"Spencer. How are things?"

Spencer let out a short laugh. "After four years you should know that answer. Why didn't you stay home and run things? You were next in charge."

Quinn looked around. "Let's go some place else to have this conversation."

Spencer shook his head. "Why? Is Des waiting for me?"

"No. Its not safe to talk here. I'll explain everything. You can pick the place and keep your gun. Although I know you know that I would never hurt you."

He was right, Spencer did know that. Spencer remembered a time where he once deliberately pissed Quinn off. No matter how mad he was, the second hadn't raised a hand to him.

"I remember. Alright I know a place. Just you Quinn, promise me."

"I promise. Desmond won't be there nor will he have to know about this."

Spencer didn't comment. He walked back to his car instead. He had Quinn follow him to a restaurant. It was actually an all night diner who's main clientele were cops and agents. He knew the owner, who just happens to be a retired cop.

Quinn waited until after their drinks were served. There was a lot they needed to discuss.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Why are you here watching me and not there running things?"

"It's a long story." Quinn warned. Spencer waved a hand for him to continued. "It happened a year after Desmond was arrested and you left. I stepped up. Things were going fine until this bastard Aiden came in. I made him the second he walked into the office."

"What did you do?"

"He's still alive-for now. Anyways after meeting him I called the others including Lochlan in. I told them to be cautious around Aiden, watch what they talk about, and report everything he does or says. Things were going great until one night Lochlan came to me with a head wound. He told me that he heard Aiden talking to someone on the phone. Your name was mentioned. Aiden told the other person that you must of slept with everyone because no one wanted to say anything around him. He also mentioned that since he couldn't get the information he wanted, then he was going to start killing the 'key players'.

"Lochlan ended up getting caught when he moved passed the door. Aiden slammed his head into the wall a few times and threaten to kill him if he said anything. Lochlan had to force me to stay in the room, I wanted to kill the bastard. I ended up staying because I didn't want to leave Lochlan alone. He ended up explaining what key players meant and I made a plan.

"First I made sure that he couldn't access anything. I called in some favors and got IDs, passports, and tickets for everyone. The night before the first group was set to leave, Lochlan overheard another phone call; Aiden isn't good at spying. Anyways this phone call was about you and Desmond. He told the other person that he found away to get everything they needed. He said for that to happen you had to die. So I made another plan. After everyone who needed to leave left, I put a couple of trusted men in charge to keep an eye on things and send me reports."

Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who? You're like Des, the number you trust is small."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah I know. Since I still like you, I'll tell you. It's my brother-in-law and two of his uncles."

Spencer remembered the dossier he had on Quinn. He didn't recall seeing any siblings listed. "I thought you were an only child."

Quinn laughed. "Hardly. My parents divorced not long after my first birthday. They left me with my aunt and uncle. My mother remarried three years later to some Italian who owns a vineyard. He had two kids from a previous marriage, they had two more. My father didn't waste any time. He married the niece of another mob boss. She had a son when she was in high school. They had three more. The brother-in-law married my father's youngest daughter, well only daughter. He and his uncles co-run the other mob after my sister's great uncle retired."

"How come I never met them?"

"Desmond doesn't really tolerate any of my siblings. My father's have tired to either turn me against him or get me to join their family. My mother's either want to put him on payroll or get his money. My brother-in-law is different. His father was one of my step-great uncle's enforcer. He took over after his father retired. A few years after that he married my sister."

"So you put an enforcer in charge. Desmond is going to kill you."

Quinn laughed. "He wanted to, but I reminded him that I was in charge."

"Okay so you left and came here. Did you get Des released?"

"No. Four months ago Lochlan called and told me Desmond was out. When you went out of state I tracked him down. I found him before he went home. He wasn't pleased about the situation. I took him to the house Lochlan was renting. From there I told him what I was doing. Though I did leave out the part of stalking you. He found out about that when he followed me to your apartment. Needless to say he was pissed."

"Why didn't you take me then?"

"He wanted to. I held him back and told him that there were too many people involved."

"So you knew about JJ?"

"The blonde? Yeah I knew. I also know about the older guy. Desmond doesn't."

"He'll find out. Look, Quinn, I lied about a lot of things, but I didn't lie about my feelings. Just so you know I wasn't going to turn him in."

"You were sent to investigate him. Spencer, I studied you. My gut told me that you were going to turn him in."

Spencer shook his head. "No, that was my cover story in case anyone started looking. No one apart from myself, my boss, and his boss knew the real reason."

"Can I know or do you not trust me?"

"No matter what, I will always trust you." Spencer declared. He looked around before continuing. "There was a group of rogue CIA agents. My job was to draw them out."

"What did that have to do with Desmond?"

Spencer smirked. "Nothing and everything. There were whispers that Des was making deals with the IRA. In truth the rogues supplied that intel. They were the ones making the deal and using Des' name. To draw them out I was sent over to both make sure that Des doesn't take the supply and piss off the rogues by getting close to the boss. Something they either couldn't or wouldn't do."

"So it was part of the job?"

"At first it was, but then I fell for him. Do you know why I was really pissed at him for so long after that thing with Lochlan?"

"Of course. He had some asshole stripping for him."

"That was part. The real reason was because that asshole was one of the rogues."

Quinn was both shocked and surprised. He never expected to hear something like that. He saw Spencer as the little brother he should have gotten. That day he was so enraged. That day Quinn didn't care that Desmond was family, he wanted to kill him for what he did to Spencer and Lochlan. Spencer's confession has him rethinking the idea. Right now he was going to do everything he could to protect Spencer.

"Do you know who?"

Spencer smiled. "Of course I do. It doesn't matter anymore. He has already been dealt with."

"What did you do?"

"I repaid the favor and turned him in. Took me a year to collect enough evidence."

"Where is he?"

"Prison in the middle of the ocean."

"For how long?"

"Until he's an old man."

In his opinion the guy got off lightly. If Quinn had gotten to him, he would've given him the same treatment he gave his cousin; he was just as responsible for Spencer's pain.

Quinn looked at his watch. To his surprise they have been there almost two hours. He needed to get back to Desmond and Lochlan before the former goes out searching for him. He stood up and pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry about the check. I got it." Spencer stopped him.

Quinn shook his head. "No I've got it. Sorry I can't stay longer."

"I got a feeling we'll do this again. Good night Quinn."

Quinn tossed the money on the table and put his wallet back in his pocket. He moved to stand next to Spencer. Without a thought he carded his hand into Spencer's hair and tilted the younger man's head back. Quinn leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on Spencer's forehead.

Spencer closed his eyes when Quinn had leaned down. The kiss was both surprising and comforting. It only lasted a few seconds. When Quin pulled away and dropped his hand, Spencer opened his eyes.

"You're right we will. Good night, deartháir beag."

Spencer was surprised again. This was the first time Quinn called him that. If he was honest he kinda liked it. Without anything further being said Quinn left. Spencer waited a few more minutes before leaving as well.

* * *

The lighting was low and intimate. The atmosphere was relaxed and calming. At least it was for the other patrons. For two people it was slightly uncomfortable and awkward. Neither knew who was more surprised. Dave Rossi could say he was more shocked than surprised. Despite it all he was thanking his lucky stars. Emily Prentiss shifted in her seat. She was confused to see Rossi walk in alone. Five minutes, that's how long she waited. Five minutes and the only one to show was Dave Rossi.

After Rossi took his seat, a waiter showed up. He took their order and left a folded piece of paper on their table. The two agents looked at it before Rossi picked it up. Emily watched the older man's eyebrows shoot up before he started chuckling. Whatever was on that note had her curious.

"What does it say?"

Dave looked at his date and smile, then looked back at the paper. "It says 'Dear Emily and Dave, enjoy your date. We hope by the end of the night you two will finally admit to loving each other. We want to hear all the details Monday morning. Also we apologize for lying, it was the only way to get you two to show up. Enjoy your dinner and talk things out. Order whatever you want, I'm paying. By the way, when asked be sure to tell Garcia and Morgan that JJ and I were the ones who set this up. Have a wonderful night, love Jen and Spence.' Can you believe this?" He asked and looked back at Emily.

"Yeah, I believe it." She smiled then clapped her hands. "So let put Spencer's money to use."

Rossi let out a short laugh. "My kind of girl."

For the rest of the date they talked about anything and everything except for work. Dave told her all about his ex-wives, his family and the child he lost. Emily told him about her family, that she used to work for Interpol, and the child she aborted-her biggest mistake.

By dessert they started talking about favorites. From there they learned that they had a lot in common. Both admitted to themselves that JJ and Spencer were right. They were hiding their feelings. When they were done, Rossi walked her to her car. He leaned forward slowly giving her time to turn away, only to be met halfway in the end. At the first the kiss was tentative then chaste. Soon Dave had Emily pressed against the car with hands buried in her hair; her's were gripping his jacket.

He nipped her bottom lip sharply causing her gasp. He slid his tongue in and started mapping out every inch of the warm wet cavern. She still tasted like the wine; he tasted like the scotch. Emily sucked on Dave's tongue before she returned the favor and mapped out his mouth. Dave growled his approval before he took control of the kiss again, causing Emily to moan while a shiver ran down her spine.

It wasn't until Dave's hand was on the back of her thigh when she realized that things were going a bit fast. She flattened her hands on his chest and pulled slightly away. Their breathing came out in heavy pants.

"Sorry. I didn't want to, but it was going a little fast and we're still in the parking lot."

Rossi pressed his forehead to her's. "Don't apologize. Never apologize for stopping. I will never push to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I know. Trust me when I say I want to, but it would be a bad way to start a relationship."

Dave chuckled. "You're right, it would be. Dinner next weekend if we don't have a case?"

"Of course. Good night, Dave."

Dave placed a softer kiss to her swollen lips. "Good night, sweetheart."

When they got home both had decided that Spencer and JJ deserved more than a thank you.

* * *

Penelope was over the moon. Her spa visit was heavenly and much needed. She was going to bake Spencer a horde of cupcake as a thank you. No one has ever done anything like this. Sure her Chocolate-God had gone on shopping trips with her and Gideon gave her flowers once, but an all paid spa visit was so much better. If the boy genius wasn't in love with the boss, she nab him and marry him.

After the heavenly spa came the play. It was one of her favorites and she was extremely happy to have JJ there with her. All the years she has a known the blonde, this was the first time they done something like this. That didn't count the shopping trips they had with Emily or the monthly girl's night. This was different, this was showing someone another side that didn't involve computers. Showing JJ was euphoric, because she had always considered the blonde a sister.

The play had ended early enough that they got a late dinner. An hour after they went home.

* * *

Derek was too caught up in the game to care that Hotch was seated next to him. Yes, he wanted to know why but that could wait until half-time. Aaron was disappointed to find Derek instead of Spencer. Although he had known that the younger one didn't care for sports he still had hope that he would be there. So he sulkily watched the game and listened to Derek's excited chatter or jeers.

When half-time started Derek had asked his boss what was wrong. Hotch told him that he had expected Spencer to have the second ticket. Morgan had laughed and told Hotch that Spencer didn't mention a second ticket to him. Both of them came to an agreement that Spencer had a lot to explain.

The talk had put Hotch in a better mood as half-time had ended. He paid for the beer and Morgan paid for hot dogs and nachos. For the second half of the game Hotch started having fun. He and Derek argued over which team was better and made bets on who will win. At the end of the game Derek Morgan was twenty-five dollars richer. Both were too hyped up to go home, so they ended up at a bar which was conveniently located down the street from Spencer's apartment.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Spencer went to a jeweler. With the size of his purchase the man didn't ask any questions when ask him to put the trackers in the jewelry. Morgan, Hotch and Rossi's trackers were placed in the back of the watches next to the batteries. JJ, Emily and Penelope's trackers were placed in one of the charms that was attached to the ankle bracelet.

He knew it was pretty far-fetched and the chances of them wearing the trackers all the time was a toss-up. If only he stayed friends with the CIA's scientists, then he all he had to do was inject the tracker into their arm. Spencer didn't completely veto the thought. He just put it aside if worst came to worse. He left the jeweler's and went home. Everything would take a few days to do.

Spencer had just locked his door when his phone went off. Out of habit he answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Reid."

"So you didn't lie about your name. That's good, that will make your punishment a little easier."

Spencer inhaled sharply hearing that familiar voice. "Des."

He dropped his keys and pulled his gun. Spencer silently checked room in the apartment. He let out the breath he was holding when everything was cleared.

There was a laugh on the other end. "Were you looking for me, beloved? Sorry to disappoint you. I wanted to be there but my dear brother told me that I needed to give you a bit more time. I'm going to give you two weeks. You can either come to me within that time or I'm going to take you by force. The choice is your's, aingeal."

The other end went silent. Spencer looked at the phone unsure of what to do with it. In the end he tossed it on his coffee table and collapsed on the couch.

"Damn." He spoke out loud as he carded his hands through his hair. Things had just gotten more complicated.

* * *

 **deartháir beag = _little brother_**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter did not like me at all. I had to rewrite it twice. So here's to hoping that version number three is better.**

 **Happy Halloween, Happy reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Agent Reid?"

Spencer looked up from his work to see Anderson standing next to his desk. The other agent was holding a box and shifting uncomfortably. He gave the agent a soft smile and took the box from his hands.

"Thank you, Anderson."

"No problem. Security has already checked it and cleared it." He informed Reid before turning around and leaving.

Spencer took the card off the top before opening the box. Inside were several different items. The biggest one was a bottle of Bushmills twelve year single malt whiskey. Next was a box of assorted Italian chocolates. The smaller gifts was a small white box, a rolled up piece of paper and a set of keys attached to a purple ribbon. He honestly didn't know what to say about any of it.

He unrolled the paper and wished he hadn't. On it was a sketch of him and Desmond. They were both naked and in one of Desmond's favorite positions. Spencer felt the blush coloring his face as he quickly rolled the paper back up and shoved it inside his satchel. Then he opened the box, inside was a white gold band with a trinity symbol and two roses on either side etched on it. He took the ring out of the box and spotted the engraving on the inside-Aingeal Aláinn. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. Spencer honestly didn't know what to think or say.

Whatever thought he was trying to form was interrupted by his phone. He didn't have a chance to say anything before he heard the all too familiar voice.

"Did you get my gift?"

"I'm looking at it right now. Desmond, what is all this?"

"A gift to remind you. Remember the weekend we found ourselves in a cottage in the Scottish Highlands. All we had was the bottle of whiskey and a box of your favorite chocolates. We never left the bedroom that weekend." His voice had gone husky at the end.

Spencer could actually feel the blush forming on his neck and face. He also felt the slight coolness from the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The rapidly growing erection had him thinking how it was possible to get one if all the blood was in his face. Spencer wondered if one could actually die of mortification. If he was lucky the blood in his head will knock him out for a few hours and he'll get some peace to gather his thoughts. He really wanted to be anywhere but at work at the moment.

"Now is not the time for reminiscing, Desmond. How about I pencil you in for never-going-to-happen-in-this-lifetime? Just go home and forget about me."

"That is never going to happen, Spencer." Desmond growled. "I spent four goddamn years in prison because of you. You betrayed me and I'm not going anywhere until I get answers and payback."

"You going to prison was not my fault. Don't blame that on me. So just go home and leave me the hell alone. The two of us are over and we're never going to be together again. Whatever it was that we had is no longer there."

"Listen to me closely." The cold low voice sent a shiver down Spencer's spine. "You belong to me. I will kill anyone who touches you or tries to take you from me. You will also be punished for the transgression. I've been watching you, Spencer. I've seen the looks you give that older man, he will be the first one I kill. If you think for one second that I'm bluffing I'll be happy to prove you wrong."

Spencer had never felt this kind of fear before. Not even when Desmond punished him for hugging Lochlan or when Hinkle had kidnapped him. This fear was different, this kicked his flight responds into gear. It sent a clear message to his brain to run as far and as fast as he could. That is exactly what he is going to do as soon as he leaves the office.

"I'm going to hang up now. Don't call again." He thought he succeed in keeping the fear out of his voice. Once he disconnected the call Spencer avoided looking at any of his teammates.

He gathered up the gifts and his files without a word. Spencer ignored everyone who called his name. Once he was in his car on the his way back to his apartment, he called Strauss. There was months of vacation time in his name, Strauss put up a fight but eventually granted him the time off.

Spencer didn't waste any time packing another bag. Using his CIA encrypted laptop he booked a flight to Ireland. Then he used a CIA encrypted phone to call Gwen, Brad would have tried talked him out of it, Spencer told the former military lieutenant that he was going to tie up some loose ends. Gwen told him to call if he needed any help. He told her the only help he needed were the files on the rogue agents. They agreed to meet for the hand-off.

He got his second biggest surprised when he met Gwen two hours later. Standing next to the blonde was Brad and Tom Morrow, which wasn't really a surprise. No, the surprise was seeing the Director of the CIA, the Deputy Director of the FBI and Strauss.

"All I wanted were files, not a going away party."

"Agent Reid, you do not have the proper authorization to take this trip or ask for the files." The CIA Director informed him.

"I wasn't looking for your approval. But since you brought it up, I'll have you know that my clearance level is the same as your's and the FBI's Director. In case you didn't get the memo. So don't stand there and tell me I don't have the proper authorization."

"Agent Reid, Spencer, we just want you to hold off until we can do things the proper way. We want to be sure that if anything were to go wrong you would have the necessary escape route. We also want to put together a team for your back-up if you need it." Strauss responded. She held up her hand when Spencer started to say something. "Don't worry it won't be the BAU or your CIA friends. This team will have the appropriate clearance to do this job and their background will be thoroughly checked. Also you will have the final say on who joins the team."

Spencer stood there and looked at his boss. He understood what she was saying, but he didn't want to bring anyone else in. This was something he had to do alone.

"I get what you're saying, I do. You need to understand that I need to do this alone. I started this I want to be the only one to finish it."

"You will, Spence, just do it with back-up." Gwen pleaded. "We made the mistake of sending you in without it once, please don't make us do it again."

"Spencer, please." Brad begged. "You left because there was no one to help you. Take the help this time. We promise we'll help you catch all the bastards responsible for your exile."

Spencer couldn't stop the smile from forming. His friend, as ever, was quick to be his self-named champion. There was nothing he could do to change the man's mind.

"I know, Brad. You never change. Thank you all for the help. If at anytime you want to leave you can. I won't be offended by it."

None of them said a word. Instead Morrow and Strauss set up meetings for all of them. In their opinion it would take a month to finalize all the plans. Strauss told Spencer that it would be best to continue using his time off, that way the team wouldn't question his long absence. She also told him that if he was gone longer than a month she'll tell them that he was sent to help the CIA. Morrow was going to tell them that he was in a disclosed location with a team. Once the meetings were set, Spencer left the group and went home. He couldn't believe they had talked him out of leaving.

* * *

It took him three days to figure out that Morrow and Strauss used Black-Op soldiers as his protection detail. He caught one of them in a coffee shop and Quinn spotted another when they were at the same diner. Since that first night he and Quinn would get together once a week to talk. Sometimes they would talk about Desmond, other times they would talk about the past. By the end they had grown closer like had when Spencer lived with the family.

Black-Op soldiers, Quinn and a stalking ex-lover had nothing on the BAU. Everyday since he went on vacation a different member of the team would call every hour. The only one he would talk to was JJ. The blonde kept him informed of the others and how the team was doing. If it was needed he would help over the phone. That infuriated Hotch, who had no problem telling Spencer just how much he hated the situation. Spencer felt bad, every time he did he reminded himself of the danger they were all in. The only assurance he had of their safety was the tracking devices. It still surprises him that they wear them all the time.

The day before the final operation meeting, Spencer met with Quinn and told him the plan. He had held off because he knew the other man would try to talk him out of it. His guess was right. Quinn was furious and went as far threatening to hold Spencer hostage until the younger man changes his mind. Spencer reminded the man that if he did this then the Family can go back home. Quinn just left without another word. Later that night Spencer was sitting in his apartment going over last minute details.

Aaron Hotchner had always prided himself in having the ability to control his emotions. At least he was able to until he look into the chestnut brown eyes. Aaron knew he didn't chance. The only thing that held him back from taking the young genius was the heavy feeling of his wedding ring. With that stark reminder he threw his focus into his job.

It wasn't long when he found himself wondering how things spiraled out of his control. First he lost his wife twice, once when she was tired of competing with his job and again after she gave birth to Jack. He grieved until Spencer barged into his home, forced him to shower, eat, and sleep while he told care of Jack two week later. He could never repay Spencer for that. After awhile things settled and Aaron found himself working on autopilot. He would take care of Jack in the morning, drop him off at his sister's, work until he's too tired to think, pick up Jack and fall into an exhausted sleep. Most of time it wasn't easy, but it was all he could do.

When things at work slipped out of his control, Hotch found himself at his breaking point. It wasn't easy. Spencer's kidnapping had him feeling murderous. Gideon's abandonment nearly destroyed the young genius and for that Aaron wanted to shoot the older man. Spencer's depression deepen when Elle left the team. He wanted to be the one help him, but JJ took his place. Both as a shoulder and his lover. Hotch felt jealous and constantly berated himself over his choices.

Aaron did an unspeakable, he had Garcia track Spencer's phone a week after the younger man used his vacation time. At first it was just for Reid's safety-at least that's what he told himself. Then he had started to notice that Spencer was visiting a cop diner on a weekly basis. Again he hadn't meant to do it, but he followed him anyways. Looking through the window from across the street, Aaron spotted Spencer sitting with another guy. This one was tall and bulky. The jealous feeling coursed through him and all he wanted to do was storm into the diner and stake his claim.

The only thing that had stopped him from doing so was the thought of Spencer's reaction. He knew that Spencer would be embarrassed and disappointed in him, and Aaron didn't want to do that to the younger man. He had stayed in the shadows when they left.

Now he was sitting in a bar nursing his fifth glass of scotch. Glass five soon became glass eight. Hotch had enough sense to leave his car, but not enough to call someone. Instead his slightly tipsy self walked up the street to Spencer's apartment. It was time for Spencer to learn a few things and Aaron wasn't going to take no for answer.

He slowly walked up the stairs to Spencer's floor. Thankful that the door was the second one. He firmly knocked on the door, while trying to keep his eyes focused. The owner opened the door with an annoyed look. Aaron dropped his hand and stood up as straight as he could.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The voice demanded.

"Let me in. I need to talk to you." He tried really hard to not slur his words.

Spencer couldn't believe that there was a drunk Hotch at his door. Letting out an irritable huff he grabbed the older man by his arm and dragged him in. Spencer scanned the streets, he didn't see either Quinn or Desmond. He closed the door firmly and locked it. He pressed his forehead against the solid wood to gather his thoughts.

Tired of the silence, Aaron stepped forward and grabbed Spencer's shoulder. He turned the lithe man around and pressed him against the door. The genius stared at him with a calculating look. Without thinking Aaron leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly on the other man's. He stayed still waiting for some kind of sign. Instead of being pushed away, long fingers buried themselves in his hair and gripped tightly. Hotch moaned and wrapped his arms around the thin waist, embracing the lithe body firmly against his.

Feeling him, holding him was better than he has ever imagined. Wanting more...wanting to taste Spencer, his tongue traced the along the seam of the full lips asking for permission. Spencer wouldn't give in so easily, judging by the smirk that was pressed against his lips. Simultaneously he nipped the full bottom lip while his hands slid down to cup and knead the pert behind hidden under sleep pants. The move earned him a gasp and fingers pulling his hair harder. Not thinking about anything else, he pushed his tongue into the warmth of Spencer's mouth.

His first thought was-it was worth the wait. Although the thought that followed asked him why he waited so long. Kissing Spencer, tasting him, feeling him, holding him, Hotch never wants to live another day without Spencer in his life. If he could he would spend all day just exploring and learning the younger man and his body. Spend the day sharing coffee and sugar flavored kisses, eliciting moans and gasps, feeling those fingers tug on his hair and loving the way he so sweetly submits letting Aaron control the whole thing. And that's what Aaron wants, he wants to be the one that controls Spencer's pleasure, to take him passed his limits and watch as he falls over the edge.

Spencer couldn't believe that he was kissing Hotch right now. Couldn't believe that his boss was squeezing his ass or dominating the kiss with his long tongue. Wanting to be closer he wrapped a leg around the man's waist and grind their hips together. Hotch used his hold on his behind to lift him up, allowing him to wrap the other leg around. Spencer no longer felt the door behind him. Instead he found himself being carried to the couch and lower onto it without either of them breaking the kiss.

Reluctantly, Aaron gave up his hold on Spencer's ass, he pulled the younger man's t-shirt off and threw it to the side. His hands wasted no time mapping out the contour of Spencer's upper body. His fingers ghosted over the firm abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch and flutter. Slowly he moved up feeling every rib along the way until his fingers found their prize-Spencer's nipples. First he tweaked them wanting to find out just how sensitive the genius was. Spencer didn't disappoint, he arched his body into Aaron's with a salacious moan.

Spencer released Hotch's hair and went to work divesting the man of his shirt. Just as he did the older man broke their kiss. He was halfway done before he felt Hotch nip and suck a line from his jaw to his ear, causing Spencer's to lose his train of thoughts. Hotch chuckled darkly in his ear before tracing the shell with that sinful tongue. Spencer's senses were slowly becoming overwhelmed. Hotch's fingers were torturing his nipples, his mouth was lightly sucking every inch of his neck, and his hips were steadily thrusting against his applying just enough friction to drive him crazy.

Every thrust reminded Aaron that they still had barriers between them. He gave up his torture and pulled his shirt off, popping the cuff buttons off in frustration. He worked quickly removing his belt and unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down. His pants and boxers were pushed down passed his hips when hands moved to the waistband of Spencer's sleep pants.

Spencer's eyes popped open when he felt his pants slide down his hips. He grabbed both of Hotch's wrist stopping the man's progress. Hotch's lifted his head and gave him a questioning look.

"No. Please." He spoke trying to get his breathing under control.

"Why not? Spencer, I know you want this."

Spencer inhaled deeply clearing the lustful fog from his brain before answering. "I do want this, desperately want this, but now isn't the right time. Please understand."

"I'm sorry but I don't. Explain why it isn't the right time." Aaron didn't bother hiding the frustration in his voice.

"Right now you're drunk and not thinking straight. What will happen in the morning when you wake up? Will you regret this and hate me? I'm sorry I can't risk that. So please, let's just get some sleep and if you still want this in the morning, then I won't stop you."

Aaron looked into those soulful eyes. He sighed when he saw the pleading look. He leaned forward and kissed Spencer softly before getting off the couch. After pulling his pants up then held out his hand. Spencer placed his hand in Hotch's and allowed the older man to pull him off the couch. Keeping their hands connected he walked Hotch to the bedroom.

"Take everything but your boxers off. The bathroom is on the left, aspirins are in the cabinet and you can use my toothbrush." Spencer instructed while he climbed into bed.

Aaron stripped off his pants, shoes and socks. He spent five minutes in the bathroom. He turned out the light and walked back into the bedroom. Spencer was watching his every move as he made his way to the bed. He climbed in and pulled Spencer to his side. Spencer wrapped his arm around Hotch's waist and laid his head on the firm chest.

"Good night, Aaron." He whispered as the heartbeat under his ear lulled him asleep.

"Good night, sweetheart." Aaron whispered back. His arm tighten around the younger man as he closed eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Desmond was furious. Murderous. He watched his Spencer dragged that older bastard into his apartment. Two hours later and he was still in there. Desmond wanted to storm in and kill them both. Or maybe just kill the man and punish Spencer. He had explicitly told Spencer to stay away from that man or Desmond was going to kill him. Maybe Spencer thought he was bluffing. Oh how he was going to prove that he wasn't.

Desmond glared at the apartment one more time before starting the car and driving away. There was things he had to do, then he'll be back to get what belongs to him. Spencer was going to regret betraying him.

* * *

Quinn watched his cousin drive away. He too had watched his little brother's boss go into the apartment. He knew Des was angry and Spencer was in trouble. He wished there was something he could do to protect them all, but sadly there wasn't. If he tried to stop Des, his cousin wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. Spencer's boss wasn't going to be lucky and Spencer probably wouldn't survive either.

Quinn closed his eyes. He has never felt so torn before, not even when his parents fought over who should keep him after their divorce. He couldn't warn Spencer, Desmond would know it was him and then he and everyone in Des' way would be killed in his search for the young genius. The only thing he had to do was be there when his cousin went for Spencer. He and Spencer together might have a chance of keeping the murderous rage under control. Oh he prays that it will work and no one gets hurt-too badly.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sound of his phone. He slowly opened his eyes and came to realize two things. One he was really warm and two there was a hard body pressed against his back. He reached for his phone first not wanting to wake the other person.

"Hello."

"Agent Reid, we need you to come in. There is some final paperwork you need to sign. Also it may take all day to pick the final members of your back-up team. We need to brief them as well." Strauss spoke sternly over the phone.

"Can you give me twenty minutes?"

"Of course." She hung up without another word.

Spencer slowly and silently extracted himself from the strong arms wrapped around him. He turned around after getting out of bed and looked at Hotch. The older man had turned on his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow Spencer had been using. Spencer smiled and then move quietly around the room to get ready.

He wrote Hotch a note and set the coffeemaker's timer. He left the apartment and drove to the Marine Corps Base where Morrow and the others set up a temporary office. Most of his back-up team candidates are Marines or Special Op officers, some of them are also from the Navy, Army and Air Force. Morrow and Strauss both agreed that the military was a better choice than law enforcement officers and federal agents. Spencer wasn't didn't argue because they were right. The assholes that ruined his life were federal agents and he wouldn't put it past them to have friends and spies in the agencies or with the LEOs.

Strauss was right. It was going to take all day. By lunch he was still looking over files to pick the final members of his team. It also didn't help that his thoughts kept straying to Hotch and what the older man was doing and how angry he would be. Every time he lost focus Spencer would roughly shake his head and return to the files. At this rate he'll be there all night despite his genius abilities.

* * *

When Aaron woke up and found himself in a strange bed naked except for his boxers, he silently cursed himself. He sat up and looked around the room. He sighed in relief when he spotted a TARDIS nightlight plugged into the wall. Last night's events flooded his mind. Aaron silently cursed himself again when he remember how he acted.

A smile slowly formed on his lips as he also remember what Spencer had said before they got off the couch. Aaron definitely wanted to continue and this time he knew his genius wasn't going to stop him.

"Spencer?" He called out as he climbed out of the bed.

With no answer he left the bedroom and went to search for the younger man. The only thing he found besides an empty apartment was fresh coffee and a note. He made his first cup then sat at the table to read the note.

 _Aaron_

 _I'm so sorry you had to wake up alone. It was never my intention to do so. Strauss had called this morning and asked me to come in to sign some papers for my vacation._

 _I was really looking forward to finding out what you were going to do once you woke up and remembered last night. I had high hopes that we were going to continue and then spend most of the day in bed. Maybe when I get home we can talk about continuing. For now have some coffee, get dressed (needles and thread are in the top drawer at the end of the kitchen counter, if you want to fix your shirt), and spend the day with Jack. I'll call you when I get home._

 _I also hope we can repeat last night. Sleeping in your arms can become my favorite thing to do._

 _Yours,_

 _Spencer_

Aaron was both turned on and annoyed. Leave it to his boss to ruin his morning. He finished his coffee and got dressed, not bothering to fix the cuffs. He put the note in his pocket and left the apartment to get his car. Aaron went home first to shower and change. He picked up Jack and took out him for pancakes then let his son pick their activity for the day.

All day he periodically checked his phone. By nine when no call came, feeling downhearted he called Spencer. Aaron wanted to know if his genius changed his mind. Spencer didn't answer phone. He called Strauss who informed him that Spencer had left hours ago. Aaron called Garcia and asked her to track Spencer's phone she told him that the genius was at home. Frustrated and slightly angry, he grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass. He sat on his couch drinking and staring at his phone which laying on the coffee table. Deep inside he was begging for it to ring.

* * *

Spencer was tired and frustrated. It had been after five by the time he left the Base. His team has been picked and briefed. He had chosen a Marine sniper, two Special Ops soldiers, a SEAL lieutenant, two Army sergeants, and an Air Force commander. Each one came with high recommendations and impressive records. After the getting-to-know-yous, the briefing and the paperwork Spencer was able to leave. He drove home with Hotch on his mind and thoughts of what they'll do when the older man comes back to the apartment.

Once he got to his door he dialed Hotch's number while he unlocked the door. He had just opened the door and was going to push the call button when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned and spotted Desmond.

Desmond knocked the phone out Spencer's hand and grabbed a handful of his hair then slammed his head into the door frame. Spencer went limp and Desmond let him fall to the ground. He cleared the phone screen then tossed the item into the apartment.

Quinn had reached the top of the stairs just his cousin let Spencer fall. He spotted the blood on the unconscious man's forehead. He rushed forward in time to stop his cousin from further harming Spencer.

"Des, no. Let's just take him back to the house. We can't risk anyone seeing this." He tried to reason with the enraged man.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Desmond yelled. "Pick him up and let's go. We aren't going back to the house. Loch is meeting us at the airfield. We're going home."

"Des, it isn't safe. There will be people there who want you dead."

"They're welcome to try. Now do as I ordered and stop wasting time." He growled and walked away.

Quinn picked up Spencer and cradled him closely. "I'm sorry, deartháir beag."

He closed the door and followed his cousin while carrying his precious cargo. Silently he promised to protect him to his best ability. Deep down he knew it wasn't going to be easy and it would most likely cause his death, but he would gladly risk his life for Spencer.

* * *

 **aingeal aláinn = _beautiful angel_**

 **deartháir beag = _little brother_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is extremely late. I'm sorry for that. Between a six month flu, fostering my brother's puppy, and entertaining my five month old nephew, there is little time to write. Now the flu is going away (finally), the puppy is going back to my sister-in-law, that is two less things to interfere.  
** **Sadly there is only one more chapter after this, but some good news: there is a prequel in the works. It will focus on Spencer in the CIA and his undercover mission. It may take awhile to get posted because I would like to finish the second year of my Harry Potter story first. Or at least have the first five chapters posted. Sorry for the rambling, on with the story.**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Pain. So much pain. Spencer kept his eyes closed and used his other senses. His hearing told him that he was alone and his nose gave him some good news-he wasn't in a hospital. Slowly he opened his eyes. Even in the dimly lit room he still felt the needle sharp pain. Spencer clenched his teeth and breathe through his nose.

As he sat up he looked around. Nothing could stop the harsh words from leaving his mouth. Spencer's cursing did nothing to change the fact that he was in Desmond's bed or back in Ireland. He closed his eyes and tried to rein in his anger.

 _Un-fucking-believable_. _The bastard really did have the balls to carry out his threat_. Spencer didn't know whether to congratulate the man or shoot him. He might just do both and save himself the headache.

Once the initial anger ebbed away, Spencer climbed out of the bed as carefully as he could to keep the pain from returning. From there his anger returned tenfold when found that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Oh how he was going to take great pleasure in showing Desmond the real Spencer Reid.

He made his way to the tall dresser next to the door. Not really surprised to see that his socks and jeans were still in the bottom two drawers. His next stop was the closet, where both his and Desmond clothes were still hanging next to each other. Shaking away the unwanted thoughts, he quickly grabbed one of his shirts and firmly closed the closet door. After a quick shower, a once over of his injuries, and getting dressed he left the room.

As his training dictated, he slipped out of the room soundlessly. Spencer made his way down the familiar hallway, mindful of his surroundings. After a four year absent nothing in the house has changed. He wondered if Aiden and the rogues stayed in the house after everyone left.

"You can't keep him here, Des. Spencer doesn't belong here anymore."

Spencer stopped outside the study when he heard Quinn's whiskey rough voice.

"He is mine until I say otherwise." Desmond's low husky voice was calm. Although the possessive tone could still be heard.

"Quinn is right. Please let Spencer go home. I love him too, but he made his choice. Keeping him against his will will only backlash on you." Lochlan pleaded to his brother.

Spencer heard something heavy slam against the wall. He wanted to go in and see what it was. Instead he willed himself to stay pressed against the wall.

"No!" Desmond yelled furiously. "You two best remember your place. You do not have the right to tell me what to do. My wayward aingeal is staying here. He will be punished for all misdeeds and unfaithfulness. You two will _not_ interfere in any way or you will be facing consequences. And trust me when I say you will not like them."

Right there Spencer made a quick decision. It could have it's consequences, but the words 'its better to ask for forgiveness, than for permission' echoed in his head. He straightened his back, steeled his resolve, and walked calmly into the office.

"Quinn, Loch will you give us a moment alone?" His voice was calm and emotionless.

"Spencer, I don't..."

"Its fine, Quinn. Des and I will join you two in an hour." He cut off the taller man's protest.

He waited until both men walked out before closing and locking the door. Then he moved to sit on the office's couch. Spencer was aware that Desmond had followed his every move.

"Alright. You wanted me here, I'm here. Start talking."

"I don't want to talk."

Spencer resisted rolling his eyes. "I know. Since you won't, I will. For starters, there will be no punishment. You were in prison and we weren't married. Therefore I was free to see other people. Also if you must know you were the only person I've slept with, and I've only dated one person since your arrest. A female. Believe me when I say I prefer males. Oh and I'm aware you know about my boss. Which is probably the reason you kidnapped me. So listen closely, _nothing_ happened. He was drunk when he showed up and I let him sleep it off on the couch."

"You expect me to believe you."

"Yes, because I have never lied to you." _Even though I just did_. He silently added. "Except for what I do for a living." He sighed. "My name really is Spencer Reid. I was born in Las Vegas, my mother raised me when my father left us. I did graduate high school at twelve. My mother was a professor and she is currently residing in a mental institution. I am a genius with a one eighty seven I.Q., who can read twenty thousand words a minute. Now before I met you I had just got my second degree when the CIA recruited me. I signed up, voluntarily, to investigate and arrest the rogue agents who are using Mob bosses' names to buy weapons from the IRA. My feelings for you were real, I could never fake that."

Spencer took a deep breath after finishing his monologue. He looked at the man he loved showing him that he was truthful. Part of him still loves the other man. And there was his dilemma. Shaking his thoughts away he returned his focus back to Desmond.

Desmond was conflicted. He knew, felt it, that Spencer was telling the truth. But he needed to punish the younger man, to reassure himself that Spencer was there and was his. He needed Spencer to see that there doesn't need to be anyone else. That he can and will give Spencer anything, even the world if that's what the genius wanted.

Now he had to fight for Spencer. Something he hated doing because no one else deserves to have the younger man's affections, attention and love. Who the hell was he kidding? No one else deserves Spencer period. He just had to prove it. Desmond did it once, he'll do it again. And this time Spencer will not leave.

"Alright, we'll do things your way. Just this once. But I want something in return." He grinned.

Spencer swallowed a sigh. "What do you want?"

He was pretty sure he knew the answer. It was just whether or not he could go through with it was the question.

"Another chance. I want a chance to prove that you don't need anyone else but me."

That was not what he was expecting. "Des..."

"Just let me try. Please."

And there was the man he fell in love with the first time. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated? Maybe he should just book a room next to his mother to avoid everything. He could spend his days writing and listening to his mother teach. That would be so much easier. No more profiling sadistic killers, getting kidnapped or shot. No more watching friends leave or run headfirst into danger. He would no longer have to be thrust into a situation where he had to choose who to love.

Looking into the familiar moss green eyes and as always he felt his resolve break. It really wasn't fair. Those damn eyes were his weakness and Desmond knew that.

"One chance." He said as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

Desmond smiled and lunged forward. "You won't regret this."

He cupped Spencer's face and moved in slowly, giving the man time to move away. When no movement was made he pressed his lips softly against Spencer's. Desmond kept the kiss soft and chaste. He was determine to remind Spencer just how good they were together.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner didn't know what hurt more his head, his back or his heart. He woke to the sound of his son's excited chatter as the boy watched cartoons. His head felt like there a construction crew using jackhammers. As he slowly sat up the sharp twinge in his back reminded him that sleeping on the couch at his age was not a good idea. After making sure that Jack was settle with a bowl of cereal, Aaron checked his phone. No missed calls or texts. His heart gave a painful twist.

With as much effort as he could, Aaron put on a false smile and got himself and Jack ready for the day. Try as he might nothing could stop his thoughts from focusing on Spencer. There was just something about this that bugged him.

It was a surprise to see Strauss when the elevator doors opened. Right away he knew it wasn't good news. It never is when the Section Chief was involved.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Chief Strauss. Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to ask, have you spoken to agent Reid in the last twenty-four hours?"

"I've spoken to him yesterday morning. He had informed me that you two had a meeting. He was suppose to call me back later that night, but he never did. Did something happen that I need to know about?"

"Not at all. I was just wondering why he hasn't phoned in. He was suppose to call to confirm his flight because he was going out of the country and taking his gun and badge."

"Ma'am, are we talking about the same Reid?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We only know one, Aaron. Thank you for your time." She turned and walked off without another word.

Aaron stood there watching his boss walk away. He went over the entire conversation in his head. Spencer was suppose to call him after his meeting. He was suppose to call Strauss this morning. It wasn't like Reid to say he'll do something then not do it. Something wasn't right.

Instead of heading to his office he went to Garcia. Upon entering the tech's 'lair' he found Morgan in there and the two were having a lively conversation. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Garcia turned and quickly stood up. "Sir. Did you need something?"

"Yes. I need you to track Reid's phone."

"Of course, sir. Is everything alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know yet."

Garcia quickly got to work. Aaron pointedly ignored Morgan's stare. He knew the other man wanted to ask questions, questions he didn't have the answers to. He also knew that Morgan would be the first to response if Reid was in trouble. Something Hotch had always been jealous about.

"Sir, the GPS tells me that junior G-man is at his apartment." Garcia's voice broke through his thoughts.

Aaron's brow furrowed in confusion. If Reid was at home why didn't he call? Now he knew something was definitely wrong. He had to act quickly.

"Garcia, quietly go up to the bullpen tell Rossi, JJ and Emily to wait in the conference room. Morgan and I will be there in a half hour."

"Sure thing."

"Hotch, what's going on? What happen to Reid?"

"I don't know. It could be nothing. Let's just go and see if he's at home."

Morgan nodded and the two left taking Hotch's car. The ride to Reid's apartment was quiet. Neither knew what to say and both were equally lost in thought. Getting to Spencer's took fifteen minutes. Morgan pointed out the man's car in the lot as they made their way up the stairs. Hotch's gut was telling him that something was wrong.

"Hotch, I got a bad feeling about this."

"So do I."

They made their way to the younger man's door, Morgan knocked and called out. When no answer came he grasped the doorknob and twisted it. The door opened easily causing both men to draw their guns. Silently they walked in the quiet apartment. Spencer's phone was found on the floor ten feet away from the door. Hotch and Morgan searched the entire place and cleared every room. They walked back into the living room and looked at each other. Both had pain and fury in their eyes. Morgan went back to the door to check if someone had forced their way in.

The blood drained from his face at what he found. The worry was quickly replaced with anger. Someone was going to pay and Derek didn't care how. Even without testing it, he knew the blood was Spencer's. Someone hurt his pretty boy and now they'll have to deal with him. He almost feels sorry for the person because he knows that as soon as the females find out that person was going to beg for mercy.

"Hotch." He called out to the older man.

Hotch turned and walked over to Morgan. "What is it?"

Morgan pointed at the spot where the dried blood was found. "Its Spencer's blood. His attacker must of subdued him as soon as he opened the door. By the amount I say they slammed his head into the door-frame."

It took Aaron everything he had not to lose his temper. He was going to kill the person who did this. Then he was going to lock Spencer up someplace safe. Hell he'll put Jack in there for good measures.

"What do you want to do now?"

"We'll go back to the office. Garcia can track Spencer's friend Quinn, then we'll tell Strauss. I want Garcia to track her too. Something she said this morning didn't quite add up. While you and Garcia are tracking, I'm going to get Rossi and we're going to tell team B and C to take any of our cases. No cases until Spencer is found."

Morgan nodded. The two of them locked up Spencer's apartment after collecting his phone. The drive back to the office was just as quiet as the drive to the apartment. Once they got to their floor they ignored all the questions. Instead Morgan took Garcia to her lair and told her what Hotch wanted her to do. Hotch told Rossi what he wanted done, then told Emily and JJ to be patient and to finish any work they had left to do. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

* * *

Spencer was trying to compartmentalize his feelings. The kiss brought back everything he had felt for Desmond. All that passion, desire and love flooded through him again and greeted him like an old friend. It pained him to admit that what he felt for Desmond was a lot stronger than what he felt for Aaron. In comparative sense, if he didn't leave soon he wouldn't be able to leave at all. All those feelings told him, whispered it throughout his body, that Desmond still had his heart. What scared him was that he was okay with that. Like he could finally breathe again.

After their kiss, Desmond had dragged Spencer to the dining room where Quinn and Lochlan was waiting for them. During their lunch he had told them the same thing he told Desmond in the study. Lochlan had forgiven him but still kept a distance. He had told Spencer that it had hurt when Spencer left and didn't so much as to write or call. The genius had apologized and told the younger McKenrick to take all the time he needed. Quinn was blatantly ignoring Desmond and glared every time his eyes met Spencer's. He didn't approve of the change that happened between his cousin and little brother.

When lunch was finished they went their separate ways. Spencer was herded back to the bedroom. Desmond had stripped them both and laid them out on the bed. Before he could complain, Desmond kissed him chastely before rolling him and hugging him tightly against his broad chest. To Spencer's surprise he felt himself quickly relaxing in the familiar embrace and falling asleep.

Quinn was disappointed and pissed. He never expected Spencer to change his tune after being alone with Desmond for a half hour. To be honest he kinda of expected Spencer to kill Desmond. Not that he wanted his cousin dead, no not at all but Desmond had some sort of hold that neither he nor Lochlan could break. Again if he was honest, Spencer had the same hold on his cousin. Quinn could never understand the two of them. One minute they would be at each other's throats and the next they were naked and at it like rabbits. They made Quinn want to bash his head again the wall. In his opinion the two weren't good for each other, but at the same time they were perfect for one another.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to drag Spencer out of the bed and send him home. Something kept him in place as he watched his cousin hold the genius like he was the most precious thing. Both men had a peaceful look on their faces. Neither, in the last four years, had looked that peaceful. Quinn sighed in defeat. No he wasn't going to be the one to take that away from them. He loved them too much to hurt them that way. The only thing left to do is to protect them and make sure they stay together.

Lochlan was conflicted. He loves Spencer more than anything besides his brother and cousin. It hurt him deeply when Spencer left after his brother was arrested. He wanted...needed Spencer and yet he wasn't there. The person he thought of as another brother left him in pain and heartbroken in a broken world. Lochlan never fully healed, but the moment he hugged Spencer in Desmond's study he started feeling whole again. And that made him angry. Angry that it was Spencer the one who abandoned him, and not Quinn who stayed with him and took care of him, that made him feel that way.

He needed time. Time away from all of them to think and get everything he was feeling and thinking under control again. He didn't trust himself to be around them right now. Quinn was accepting this instead of trying to get Spencer away. Desmond was acting like Spencer had never left. And Spencer was just acting like nothing had changed. But everything changed, they suffered for what had happened four years ago. They should be angry at one another. Not acting like someone had an affair and now getting over it and forgetting about it. He needed to get away, but he couldn't leave because of the danger and threat against his family. Where can he go? Lochlan locked the wine cellar door then sat against it to find his answer.

* * *

Team A of the BAU was frustrated and angry. Garcia couldn't find Spencer's friend. What she did find was that the CIA had blocked everything about the McKenrick family. Her team told her not to hack the file because they all knew she would be fired the second she did. That pissed the cheerful woman off more than Spencer's kidnapping.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were frustrated because Strauss was ignoring them and refused to answer any of their questions. After she all but tossed them out of her office, the Section Chief had left the building. Hotch called Garcia the second he found out. The tech had regretfully told him that their boss was untraceable courtesy of the CIA. Needless to say Aaron Hotchner was unapproachable after that. Morgan had found himself in the gun range taking his frustration and anger out on paper targets. Rossi was holed up in his office calling his contacts, friends and acquaintances from every alphabet agency he knew.

JJ and Emily sat in the conference room trying to not think about their missing lovable genius. JJ wanted Spencer back. The team wasn't the same without him. Emily was dividing her attention between her best friend and her phone. She, like Rossi, was on the phone call every contact she knows while keeping JJ from breaking down. It wasn't easy but she didn't quiet trust anyone else with JJ. The guys might say the wrong thing and Garcia make things worse trying to give her false hope with equally false smiles. Emily knew Spencer and JJ saw themselves as siblings and it hurt the other deeply if something terrible happen to the other.

Three hours later they were all in the conference room. Rossi and Emily had regretfully told their team that none of their contacts were willing to help. Apparently the CIA attached a blacklist to their order. No one wanted to risk their job and freedom to help them. The only thing that was left were the C.I.s. They all knew that there wouldn't be anything on the streets about a missing FBI agent. They were in the dark, until one of them could find Strauss.

* * *

A group of overworked tired agents sat around a room in undisclosed location. Each one didn't trust themselves to speak after learning what had transpired after the missing agent left them. None of them thought this would happen. If they did then bodyguards would have been assigned to escort him home.

None of there computer experts could find him. The only thing they did know was that Spencer was no longer in the states. Without the authorization from the higher up, they couldn't use the satellites. They were told that a missing agent didn't qualify as a national security threat. No matter how valuable the agent in question is. But they were told that if and when Agent Reid was found, he was to come in for questioning. The higher up wanted to see the limit of Reid's edietic memory. Only then they will determine if he needs to be put down on the security threat list.

Both Strauss and Morrow knew that once their boss' boss found out the extant of Reid's intelligence, the younger man was going to find himself trapped in an office for the rest of his career. There might be a slim to none chance of keeping him in the field. Spencer might be the only one who could get his way. The genius knew how valuable he was and they knew he would make sure that their leaders knew as well.

Strauss stayed with the CIA group until midnight. They all went over everything they had about Reid and the Mob boss Desmond McKenrick. The only thing they wished they had was the location of McKenrick's house. That was the only thing Spencer wouldn't give them and Desmond McKenrick's arrest record was redacted.

Before they broke for the night, they finalized the orders for the team Reid picked. The team will travel to Ireland and start a reconnaissance. While they were looking for Reid they will also be looking for Aiden Callahan and his rogue agents. The team would be leaving before the end of that week.

Morrow had told Strauss, more like ordered, to keep the BAU team in the dark. Strauss not liking the order just nodded and left. In her mind Reid was her agent, so she should be the one in charge, not some CIA assistant director that got said agent kidnapped. Erin was going to bide her time and then when they least expect it she was going to strike. The CIA was soon going to find out just who Erin Strauss really was.


	6. Chapter 6

**First I want to say that I am so so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. To be honest I forgot that I had this typed and ready to be posted. So to make it up to all of you I wrote a bonus chapter that was to be this one, but instead it will be the last chapter, since this one didn't end the way I wanted it to.  
I can only hope that you all are not too angry with me. I'll be posting the next one after this after I get it typed up and edit. It turned out to be 13 pages long.  
Translations at the end of the story.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

The first month felt like forever. It also felt like he had never left. Every morning he would wake with Desmond's arms around him, they never go further than a few heated kisses. During the day the two would be in Desmond's office going through all the backed up and current paperwork. They would, as Desmond requested, go out to eat as dates for Desmond's wooing. Then it was nights in the family room with Quinn before retiring. Every night Des would strip them both naked and hold Spencer. The routine would be repeated.

After the first week Lochlan had left the house without notice. It took two days to find him in the old mother-in-law cottage just inside the surrounding woods. The younger McKenrick told his cousin that he needed to be alone to think about everything that has happened. The three understood and left him alone. It hurt Spencer, but he did understand the reason. For he himself wished he had that choice. It took two weeks for Lochlan to move back into the main house. He kept some distance from Spencer whenever his brother was nearby.

Their routine was interrupted during the second week of the second month. Spencer was wondering how long it would take for Aiden to figure out he was back. It took a little longer than he had calculated. Aiden made his presence known during one of Spencer's dates with Desmond. The rogue agent caught them just as they were going into the restaurant. He did a double take before grabbing Spencer. Desmond acted quickly by gripping Aiden's wrist with one hand and punching him with the other. The smaller man released Spencer to block the next punch but was unable to avoid Spencer's kick to his knee. Once someone mentioned the cops Aiden ran away. Desmond wasted no time taking Spencer back home.

Since that night they were all on their guard. Several times since then the attacks consisted of break-ins and shootings. Aiden ordered these because he knew they couldn't inform the police given to Desmond's record. Not even Spencer could get him out of it. Then one night they were close. It was another break-in, but this time they were prepared. Aiden and three of his men entered the bedroom. Desmond waited just behind the door and Spencer stationed behind the closet's door frame. Giving them two points of attack. Once the four were in the room, Desmond closed the door and started his attack. Spencer stepped out and attacked while they were distracted. The four separated, Aiden and another went after Spencer.

Spencer worked on disarming them. Their attacks were uncoordinated, giving him the upper hand. He kicked Aiden in the knee again, then while he was trying to recover Spencer went after the nameless attacker. The other man thought shooting Spencer would work but he missed, giving Spencer the opening to grab the guy's knife from his belt and stab him in the thigh. Spencer then grabbed the gun. He shot one of Desmond's attackers in the shoulder before the man could attack from behind. Before shooting the other, Aiden made his move and punched Spencer in the jaw. Spencer dropped the gun in time to dodge the next attack and move out of range. A gun shot distracted him and allowed Aiden to get in a kick to the ribs.

The third shot sounded, they all looked to see Quinn in the doorway aiming at Aiden. Quinn never got the chance when someone came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. Desmond was too concern about Spencer to stop them from running out of room. It was only after Spencer pushed him away did any of them remember Lochlan. They found the younger man in the living room knocked out.

Spencer checked the fallen man over before grabbing the gun that was next to him. He ignored Desmond's protests. Spencer settled into agent mode and thoroughly checked the house to see if any of the attackers were hiding. Along his check he locked all the windows and doors leading outside.

Once he was satisfied and the house was cleared, he reset the alarm and turned the cameras back on. He had to do it using the main computer. Aiden's computer tech hacked the mainframe from the outside to shut it all down. Spencer spent a half hour fixing it and making sure the system couldn't be hacked again. Needless to say the next the hacker tries his computer is going to flood with viruses.

When he was finished he rejoin the others. Lochlan and Quinn were on the couch with an ice pack on their head while Desmond was standing guard with a gun in his hand. Spencer knew how much Des hated guns and would only use them if it was necessary. He walked up to the other man and gently took it out of his hand and slid it in his waistband at his back. Then he turned his focus to the other two.

"Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine. Just pissed someone was able to sneak up on me." Quinn growled.

"Lucky you." Lochlan drawled sardonically. "I was fighting the guy off. When he lost his gun he punched me then he grabbed my head and started slamming it into the floor. I became too dazed to keep fighting. The bastard stood up and kicked me in the head. That was the last thing I remember." He finished and shifted the ice pack.

"I'm going to kill them all." Desmond vowed.

Spencer turned to look at him. "No you aren't. They need to be left alive and stand trial. They would be charged with espionage, sedition, and treason. There might be more, but no one knows until a full investigation is done. Hence the reason they need to stay alive. Trust me with the first three charges they'll never see the light of day again."

"I can't just let them get away with this. They broke into my house and attacked my family. That bastard attacked you, shot at you. I can't let that go damn it." Desmond argued close to yelling.

"Calm down, Des. I said you can't _kill_ them. Do whatever you want but keep them alive."

"I never thought I see a day where an officer of the law would okay a revenge attack." Quinn laughed.

Spencer looked at the bigger man and smirked. "Do you see a badge anywhere? Besides I want my revenge too. Callahan ruined my CIA career. I'm not letting him get away with that."

"Don't worry, aingeal, he'll pay." Desmond whispered as he wrapped his arms around Spencer. The genius pressed back against the broad chest and let himself relax in the embrace.

"Spencer, where did you go?" Quinn asked.

"I did a sweep of the house to make sure they were all gone. I also fixed the alarm and security cameras. Callahan had a computer tech hack the system, that's why the alarm didn't go off. Anyway I reset it all and made sure they couldn't do it again."

"Let's all get some rest and we'll talk more about this later." Desmond suggested.

"Good idea. Loch, I want you to sleep with Quinn. Someone needs to be with you in case you have a concussion or something worse. Quinn, you need to wake him every hour and ask him a few basic questions. If you rather get some sleep I'll do." Spencer replied.

"I can do it. What questions do I need to ask?"

"Who his girlfriend was senior year of high school? What's his name? And where he is? Then have him recite the alphabet. When he is done ask him to repeat what the first question was and his answer for that question. Lochlan don't take any aspirin or pain killers."

Both men nodded and left the room leaving Spencer and Desmond alone. Spencer tilted his head back and turned it to face the other man. His feelings were getting stronger than they were before. He had found that he was in love with Desmond again. Spencer knew it was going to be hard to leave him when everything with Aiden was over and done with.

If he and Desmond took this relationship further than a few passionate kisses and heavy petting, then he's not leaving at all. Spencer would do anything to avoid that heartache again. If it came to that then he hopes that Hotch would understand. The thought of hurting Aaron in anyway pained Spencer more than a gunshot to the knee. Either way he knew that he was screwed.

* * *

"Hotch, man, Strauss is on the move." Derek announced walking into his bosses office. He got the call from Garcia who had been monitoring the building's surveillance cameras.

Aaron looked up from the file he was reading and looked at Morgan. The other man looked like a kid in a candy store. He tossed his pen on the desk and stood up grabbing his jacket when he reached the door. The rest of the team was waiting by the elevators. Once the metal doors were closed Garcia called to give them Strauss' location. The computer tech was able to stall the elevator Strauss was in to give them time to get to a car.

Tailing the head of the BAU was not as easy as they thought. Strauss drove like a paranoid person. She took several different turns every mile she went. And drove fast enough to avoid cops but slow enough to be able to check all the cars behind her without causing an accident. It was a good thing Rossi was driving. The older man had more experience doing this kind of thing than the rest of them.

After an hour Strauss finally made it to her destination. The building was an old office building that was abandon. Both Hotch and Rossi didn't have a good feeling about it. The BAU team parked in a dark area and put their vests on before leaving the car. They checked their weapons, then got into formation. The team worked swiftly and thoroughly. What they found shock them. They would have been embarrassed if was anything other than a way to get information about their youngest member.

Inside the room wasn't just their boss and a few CIA members. With them were several different tall and scary military men. Each one looked like they wouldn't hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later. Said military men had guns pointed at the BAU team and would've shot them, if it hadn't been for the older man standing next to Strauss. Hotch figured it was Tom Morrow, the man Spencer had mentioned.

"Agent Hotchner, what the hell are you and team doing here?" Strauss glared.

"We want to know where Reid is and we don't want some bullshit about a vacation. Morgan and I saw the blood on Reid's apartment door. We know he was kidnapped."

"None of you have the clearance to be here. If you value your job you would leave right now." Morrow threaten.

Emily let out a short laugh. "Clearance? Right. Do you know who I am?"

"You are Emily Prentiss. We know all about Spencer's team." The CIA female answered.

"Gwen Bryd, right?" The other female nodded. "Good you know my name. Now let me tell you who I am. I am a daughter of a diplomat and a former JTF-12 agent. My clearance is higher than your's and just under Spencer's. So if you don't want to turn this into a foreign matter you'll tell us everything you know."

"Agent Prentiss." Strauss warned.

"No. I'm sorry ma'am, but you are not in charge right now. The only reason Reid is still working for the BAU is the five of us and Garcia. If he finds out that you threaten our jobs and prevented us from rescuing him, he's going to find a different job. I can guarantee that he won't go back to the CIA because I'll make sure Interpol and JTF-12 make better offers. So tell us what we need to know."

Erin Strauss was speechless. Never had a subordinate talked to her like that. If it was any other time but this said subordinate would be fired quicker than they could blink. Right now it wasn't the time to address the matter and discuss the consequences.

"You are now on thin ice, Agent Prentiss. When agent Reid is found and brought home, you and I have an appointment to discuss your lack of respect. Until then mind your tongue if you value your job." Strauss spoke keeping her voice low and emotionless.

Emily and the rest of the team didn't say another word. Hotch and Morgan were busy glaring at the other group. Both wanted nothing more than to use any means necessary to get the information they wanted.

Rossi was tired and annoyed with the silence and glared. "Enough of this. None of this is doing anything to help find Reid. Frankly, Spencer would be applaud with the attitude and hostility in this room. Every one of you need to get your asses into gear. We have a kidnapped agent to find. Now you need our help because _we_ know Spencer better than you, and we need your help because you have the resources. All of us are going to work together and cooperate or I'll call the directors of both agencies. What's it going to be?"

He finished, then crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. The look he gave dared them to say anything that wasn't an agreement. Dave wasn't bluffing. He was going to make those calls and then it would be taken out of their hands. They wouldn't know anything until someone comes and tells them whether Spencer was dead or alive. Both teams knew as well as he did that if their bosses found out they were working under the grid, they would all be out of a job and possibly arrested.

Morrow stared at the senior agent. He knew the man wasn't bluffing. Looking around the room, he found several determined looks under the death glares they were all giving each other. There wasn't any other way to do this.

"What are you all standing around for? Let's get to work." Morrow snapped at them.

With the order they all got to work.

* * *

Spencer was slowly giving up. In the three months he has been with the McKenrick family, he never once tried to contact anyone. And he had plenty of chances to do so. All the old feelings had came back. The feelings of being loved and safe.

Now don't get him wrong both of his teams love him and they treated him like family, but they also treated him like a child. Here with Desmond, Quinn, and Lochlan he was treated like an equal. They were also the piece that he has been missing for the last four years.

He can't leave them again. He needed them as much as they needed him. The FBI and CIA didn't really need him. He knew that it was only a matter of time when either of them stick him to a desk with a computer and a neverending stack of files. For years he knew they only wanted him for his brain.

Here with the McKenricks, they only wanted him for him. That's why it was so easy to give up and just live for once. Despite the threats from Aiden and the rogues Spencer felt safe. He just trusted Desmond with his life and knew the other man wouldn't let anything happen if he could stop it.

Turning his back on his friends and job may be a betrayal, but a part of him didn't care. He wanted to be happy. He knew he and Aaron could be happy together but Spencer wouldn't be first in the other man's life. He would be third, after Jack and the BAU. With Desmond he'll be first, like he was when they started their relationship the first time.

The Irishman would order Quinn to handle everything for the day whenever Spencer wanted to spend time with him. Like their trip to Scotland. Desmond surprised him with that trip. That was the same day Desmond had to meet with the investors for one of his companies. He had just told Spencer to relax and enjoy their much needed vacation. They ended up spending a week in an isolated cottage in the Scottish Highlands.

Leaving his life behind, leaving his friends and family would be the easiest thing to do. He could always fly back to see his mother, or he could try to convince her to move to Ireland. As of now nothing was set in stone. Until the rogues were caught and in prison where they belong, Spencer was going to do finish the job he started when he was eighteen. When everything was done and closed then he start making changes. The only change he needed to make at the moment was things between him and Aaron. He needed to call Aaron and break his heart. Problem was he didn't know what to say.

* * *

Quinn had been keeping a close eye on his cousin and Spencer. He seen how they treated each other. Seen how Spencer was again in love with Desmond. When he had seen the looks he knew that the younger man wasn't going to leave again. Part of him was extremely happy, while the other still wanted to take Spencer back home. The only thing that could change his opinion would be to get the full story of Spencer. He knew that the genius had hid things from them and he wanted to know what they were.

After the first month he was surprised that Spencer hadn't demanded anything, not even a phone. When Aiden had attacked Spencer fought with them and helped secure the house. Quinn had thought that he would at least send for help, but three days passed and no one Spencer knew showed up. All of this made Quinn feel confused and conflicted.

Lochlan was on cloud nine despite the threats and attacks against his family. The reason was in the office on the couch with his brother. The two of them were too occupied to notice him standing in the doorway. Although as soon as their shirts started coming off and moans were louder he turned and left quickly. Still it didn't change his feeling.

Seeing them like that answered all his questions and eased his concerns. Spencer wasn't going to leave again. They were going to be a family again and nothing was going to separate them. Not even the man Spencer had developed feelings for. If that man or any member of his soon to be, yes soon to be, brother-in-law's team tried to separate them and take Spencer away, Lochlan was going to stop them by any means necessary. Spencer belonged with them and he was going to stay.

Desmond still couldn't believe that Spencer was his again. And he wasn't going to leave. Right now they were celebrating that fact. Even if his genius was upset about what had happened an hour before.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _The younger man had walked into his office looking conflicted. Desmond moved his paperwork to the side and moved back before Spencer sat down on the desk in front of him. The two looked at each other for several minutes not saying anything._

 _"I need an untraceable phone or a computer and a cell phone." Spencer broke the silence._

 _"Why do you need them?" Desmond demanded._

 _Spencer kept his face blank. "I need to call my boss. He and I had developed feelings for one another. I need to call him and end it. I can't move on with you as long as he still thinks that there is going to be an us when the FBI and CIA show up to 'rescue' me. Please Des, if you love me and want me you'll give me a phone. I'll even put it on speaker so you can hear the conversation. As long as you remain quiet."_

 _"Alright you can make that phone call." Desmond smiled._

 _Spencer returned the smile and used his feet to move Desmond's chair forward. He slid off the desk and straddled Desmond, wrapping his arms around his neck. Desmond tangled one hand in Spencer's hair behind his head and wrapped his other arm around the slim waist. Neither said a word as they moved forward and kissed each other. The kiss was chaste but no less passionate. When they separated Spencer pressed his forehead to Desmond's._

 _"Make that phone call before I decide to start something right now." Desmond whispered the demand and shifted Spencer closer to prove why. "There a burner phone in the top right drawer. Cell towers won't be able to find it."_

 _Spencer bit his bottom lip to hold back his moan as he shifted his hips as he twisted at the waist to open the drawer. He pulled the phone out and closed the drawer before facing Desmond again. The lust in Irishman's green eyes caused Spencer to shift again. Desmond wrapped his hands around his genius' hips and squeezed them tightly to stop the movement._

 _The young agent dialed the all to familiar number, put the phone on speaker, and waited for his boss to answer. He still had no clue what to say, but he knew to keep it simple and short. There was no use to drag it out. He also knew he needed to avoid any questions that he couldn't give an answer to._

 _A minute later the ringing stopped and he heard the familiar stoic voice._

 _"Hotchner."_

 _"Hotch, it's me." He needed to keep as impersonal as possible._

 _"Reid! Where are you? Are you okay?" Hotch's voice and questions surprised Spencer for a moment._

 _"I'm fine, Hotch. Listen I need to keep this short. I called for a reason and I need you to listen closely."_

 _"Reid, just tell me where you are. A team will be close by in twenty-four hours."_

 _"Hotch, listen to me." Spencer demanded._

 _"No. Are you hurt? Are you being held at gun point? Does the kidnapper what a ransom? Talk to me and tell me everything you can."_

 _Spencer hung up the phone and looked at his lover. "I'll call back in a few minutes. I didn't think it would be this difficult."_

 _"Well I did kidnap you. I can't get mad at your family for caring about your welfare and safety. What I am concern about is this team he spoke about. Do you know anything about that?"_

 _Spencer sighed. "Yeah. The day you called when you sent that gift, I was going to run. A friend of mine from the CIA called her boss, mine, and another friend. They stopped me from leaving. The next day, more like hours before you kidnapped me I had just finished putting an extraction team together. They were going to come here with me to finish what I started. If anything dangerous happens they storm in and protect me, get me out as quickly as possible."_

 _Desmond was speechless. Spencer has never willingly shown weakness in front of him. Not even when he 'punished' the smaller man for hugging Lochlan. He still has to apologize for it._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Spencer raised an eyebrow. "For what?"_

 _"Everything. How I treated you when you lived here. The harassment. The kidnapping. I'm sorry for it all."_

 _"Oh Des, I've forgiven you for what you did four years ago. Well all except for the thing that happened in your office. That really hurt. As for the harassment and kidnapping, I've forgiven you for those as well or otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. Tá tú, Desmond McKenrick, tá an grá mo chroí." Spencer spoke the last bit with as much love as he felt for the other man._

 _Desmond's eyes widen in surprised. That was the last thing he expected Spencer to say. It was the first time the younger man ever said anything like that. Sure they exchanged the 'I love yous', but never something so deep and emotional._

 _He tighten his arms around Spencer's waist to press the lithe man tight against his chest. Spencer meant the world to him. Four years ago he had felt angry but the hurt and pain overrode the anger. Losing Spencer and being away from him physically hurt. The only thing that stopped the pain was his anger. The anger gave him comfort and means to find a way to get Spencer back._

 _He didn't care if Spencer is an agent for the FBI. He was going to keep him in his life. He needed Spencer like he needed air to breathe._

 _"As you are, aingeal aláinn. I will find a way to atone for my behavior four years ago. I wouldn't survive if you left me again. If you want to live in the states and continue being an agent, I will pack my things and follow."_

 _"You would do that for me?"_

 _"In a heartbeat. Would you want me to be with you?"_

 _"Yes. I would give up my life to stay with you." Spencer spoke with conviction._

 _"I don't want you to do that. I want you happy. If being an agent makes you happy, then keep your job."_

 _"Being with you, Loch, and Quinn make me happy. I don't think I want to be an agent anymore."_

 _"Why not? Is it because of me?"_

 _"No it not you. Its me. Since joining the FBI my life has been difficult and tiring. I'll tell you and the others the story another time."_

 _"I'm looking forward to it. Now make your call again."_

 _Spencer nodded, pressed redial, and put the phone on speaker again. The phone was picked up after the first ring._

 _"Spencer?"_

 _"Yeah, Hotch." There was a sigh of relief. "Let me talk this time. Are you alone right now?"_

 _"Yes. Do you want me to get the others?"_

 _"No. This is between you and me. I have something to say." Spencer let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I thought we could be together, but during recent events I learned that my heart belongs to another. I don't mean to hurt you. That's the last thing I want. Please understand."_

 _"Spencer, are you being forced?" Hotch growled._

 _"No. This is the honest truth. I still love him and want to be with him. He puts me first."_

 _"I put you first." Hotch snapped_

 _"No, Hotch, I was third. Jack and your job comes before me. And believe me, I'm not angry about that. Its just I need to be first in someone's life." Spencer calmly explained._

 _There was a long pause. Spencer and Desmond looked at each other while they waited. Then they heard a defeated sigh._

 _"I understand, Spencer. If this is truly what you want, I'll respect your decision."_

 _"Thank you, Hotch. Again I'm sorry. I need to go now."_

 _"No, wait! Tell me where you are?"_

 _"Sorry I can't. Goodbye, Hotch." Spencer ended the call and snapped the flip phone in half._

 _Desmond tossed the phone in the trash and pulled Spencer into his arms and held him tightly. He knew the younger man cared about his boss and Des couldn't be jealous about that because now Spencer was his. Still, he knew Spencer was hurting because he had to hurt the other man._

 _"Are you okay?" Desmond whispered._

 _"I'll be fine. I have you again. He'll find someone who will love him the way he needs." Spencer whispered back._

 _Spencer leaned back after a few minutes and looked into Desmond's eyes. "I need you to love me. Show me you love me."_

 _Desmond looked into Spencer's eyes. There was no hint of sadness. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spencer's. When he got a response he stood up with Spencer's arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Desmond moved them to the couch. He was going to show Spencer just how much he was loved._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

The McKenrick family, which once again included Spencer, were feeling happy and content again. Each one silently vowed to keep their family together at any cost. None of them wanted to separate again.

Even though one of them, Quinn, still felt conflicted. He needed to talk to Spencer alone, but that was easier said than done. Since the day Spencer and Desmond told him and Lochlan that they were finally together again, Spencer hadn't left Desmond's side or vise versa. The two were attached to the hip. Quinn couldn't blame them, he would do that if he was in their place.

Another good thing that came from this. Lochlan was no longer afraid his brother would do something if he show Spencer some affection. Lochlan had sat with his brother and Spencer and the three of them had a long overdue talk. Desmond promised Lochlan that he wouldn't turn his jealousy and possessiveness on him. He also apologized again for what he did that day and promised to never raise a hand to him again. Lochlan hugged his brother and forgave him. While hugging his brother he quietly thanked Spencer, who nodded and smiled in return. After that things between them were easy and more relaxed.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was not a happy man. He wanted to throw his phone after his call with Spencer. Three fucking months after his kidnapping and he only calls to tell Aaron they can't be together. No location, no desperation, nothing. What the hell was happening?

Instead of throwing his phone, he put it in his pocket and left his office. He silently told his team to follow him and together they went to Garcia's lair. Aaron had ignored their questions along the way. Once they were inside he shut the door and faced them all.

"Garcia, I need you to try and trace my last call. It was from Spencer."

"What?!" They all yelled.

All at once they fired off the same questions. Hotch held up a hand to silence them. He was beginning to get a headache.

"Reid is fine. No he didn't tell me where he was. No he's not being forced into anything. He called to tell me that we can't be together because he still loves his ex."

"Why didn't he tell you where he was?" Garcia asked trying to keep her tears back.

"I think he doesn't want to leave. Like I said, he still loves his ex. At first it could've been a kidnapping but something must of happened to change the dynamic. He sounded sad about hurting me, but the happiness could be heard as well. I think he is truly happy to be back there."

"What are we going to do?" Morgan asked in frustration. "That military team is searching for him. If you are right, what do you think Spencer is going to do when they find him?"

"Knowing him, he'll fight to protect that family." Rossi answered.

Morgan nodded. "Again, what are we going to do? We don't know how to reach him."

"I'm going to talk to Strauss and Morrow. If they don't want to help, I want one of you to get in contact with the police over there and see if there is a way sent a notice to Spencer. Don't say anything until you find out if the person you are talking to is trustworthy."

"I'll do it. I can ask an old friend to help and do it in person." Emily volunteered.

Hotch nodded. "Fine. Just be sure to tell them not to be overheard and to avoid the team the CIA sent. It is likely one of them will be there."

"Don't worry. My friend knows how to be discreet. He'll give the message to the right person.

Garcia had been working during the conversation. She was frustrated that she couldn't pinpoint Reid's location. She turned back to the others.

"Sorry. He not only used a burner phone, but he also managed to get the call to bounce off cell towers. This was so good, if he hadn't told us his CIA past I never would have believe that he could do something like this. I don't think I could do something this good. Do you think he would teach me when he gets back?"

"Don't worry, baby girl. Reid will teach you if you ask nicely and give him a batch of your cupcakes." Morgan laughed.

"I hope so." She let out a sigh.

"Can we get back to the main topic?" Hotch snapped. "Prentiss make your call. The message you're sending is this: 'Strauss and Morrow sent the team to look for you. Be careful they are under orders to get you and bring you back'." Emily nodded. "Dave you come with me. Strauss is likely to listen to you. Morgan, JJ I want you both to go over the files the CIA shared with us. Find me something. Emily you join them after your call. Garcia try again to find any information about anyone connected to this family."

Everyone but Garcia filed out of the room and went their separate ways. Emily sat in the conference room with Morgan and JJ while she made her call. After several re-routings she finally got a hold of her friend. She told him everything he needed to know and he agreed to help her. Once her call was over she grabbed a file and settled in. It was going to be a long day.

Morgan was angry. When they find Spencer, he was going to tear him a new one. This has to be the stupidest thing the genius as ever done. This went above the time he stepped in between a gun and Owen Savage, when he shut the door to stop Derek during the anthrax case, and when he went up against Adam/Amanda. Derek hated it every time and there was nothing he could do to stop the young genius from doing those stupid things. Sometimes he just wants to put his pretty boy in a bubble. Reid would probably shoot him first. Morgan mentally shook his head and focused on the file in his hand.

JJ at some point between the dinner with Spence and his kidnapping, found the answers she was looking for. When they were in Texas she didn't act when Spence went missing. The reason for it was because she was thinking of him as someone capable of protecting themselves. When he was kidnapped she bawled her eyes out as soon as she got home. She was thinking of him as her smart little brother. Someone who needed to be protected. JJ was okay with thinking about Spence as a brother, it felt more comfortable than thinking of him as a boyfriend. She had no clue how to act around him when they were together. Clearing her thoughts she when back to work. She needed her brother back.

Hotch and Rossi were annoyed. Strauss wasn't in her office and she wasn't answering her cell. They drove to the abandon office building, or the base of operations. The two senior agents found the CIA group and Strauss looking at a computer. The annoyance deepen. Both of them wanted to shoot everyone in that room. They were suppose to be kept inform of everything that goes on with the operation.

Hotch turned to Rossi. "You know Dave, I think we should go back to the office. If they don't have the decency to call to give us an update, then I sure as hell don't need to give them one."

"I think you're right. Let's go."

The two turned and took one step towards the door.

"If you value your job you won't take another step." Strauss spoke sternly. "Why are you here?"

They turned and looked at her. Hotch spoke. "No see this is how its going to play out. You all will tell us what you know. If we feel you are leaving anything out or lying to us, we are going to leave and bring this to the director."

The group glared at the two FBI agents. Strauss and Morrow's were more deadly than the others. Hotch and Rossi weren't even fazed by the looks.

"The team leader called us. There is no news. They gave us the coordinates they searched. Agent Thompson was just blacking it out and giving the team another set of coordinates." Gwen answered. "Now, what is your news?"

Hotch looked at her closely. Once he determined that she was telling the truth he answered her question.

"Reid call me an hour ago. He said he was fine. And no he didn't tell us where he was. Garcia tried to track the call but it bounce around the cell towers."

"Is that all?" Morrow asked not really believing the man.

"Yes that's everything." Hotch kept his face blank.

"I know you better than you think Aaron." Strauss responded. "You're holding something back. What else did agent Reid say to you?"

"That's personal." Hotch snapped.

"I don't care. You will tell us everything." Strauss snapped back.

"No he doesn't have to. Its of a personal nature. It will stay that way." Rossi replied. "It has _nothing_ to do with this operation. And don't even think about threatening his job or the other BAU members. If you do _I_ will take this to the director and then demand your job. Do I make myself clear, Erin?" Rossi voice was deadly.

"You forget I'm your boss. I can have you fired for dating a co-worker."

"No you can't. You're welcome to try though." He smirked. He turned to Hotch. "Come on. We need to get back."

The two agents left without another. They chuckled at the angry yells coming from the room. At least one good thing came from all this.

* * *

Erin Strauss wanted to strangle her subordinates. She can't believe they had the nerves to talk to her like that. And in front of the assistant director of the CIA. When all this is over she was going to suspend them indefinitely until she can find a way to have them fired. While she was at she was going to replace the entire BAU team minus Agent Reid. She didn't care about their closure rates.

"What do you think he left out?" Agent Thompson asked.

"They're personal relationship. Agents Hotchner and Reid had feelings for each other. To what extant I don't know."

"If that's true than Spencer ended it between them." Agent Bryd observed.

"Why do you say that?" Morrow looked at his agent.

"If Spencer is with McKenrick, then the two of them got back together. Spence loved that man deeply. I seen the pain he was in when he got back from Ireland. He shut down not long afterwards." She explained. "Spencer called agent Hotchner to end things because he and McKenrick are back together."

"Why wasn't that in his report?" Morrow glared.

Brad and Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know, sir. You have to ask him." Brad answered.

"Oh I will." Morrow vowed.

Erin didn't know how to reply to the exchange. She keeps learning more about who Spencer really is. Frankly she is astonished that the CIA let him go. She was thankful that Jason Gideon found him and recruited him. The Section Chief wasn't going to let the Bureau's most valuable agent slip away. If he wanted his own team, then that's what he was going to get. Reid wasn't going to leave the Bureau without a valid reason. Though she had a feeling that this Mob boss would be that reason. And that worried her.

* * *

Spencer couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine. Things with Desmond were going great. Lochlan and Quinn finally came around and accepted their relationship. He felt like nothing could go wrong or ruin the feeling. Not even Aiden and the rogue agents.

Desmond contacted the family just a week after Spencer talked to Aaron. He had some of them keep an eye on the FBI and CIA. Quinn had some friends keep an eye on the rogues and Spencer's extraction team. Both men wanted to know when either group would make a move.

Spencer told them that using their people was unnecessary. He was tracking them all electronically. Aiden's computer guy made a mistake of leaving a digital footprint. The genius tracked it the IP address and found where the rogues were. He just couldn't send the authorities to them yet. He didn't have enough evidence.

As for the FBI and CIA, Spencer was keeping tabs on them as well. He was able to get through Garcia's firewall undetected. He now knew what she did. Including the CIA's computer team. Spencer spent a full twenty minutes laughing at how easy it was to get through. He also debated with himself on whether or not he'll tell Garcia. He was leaning on the latter.

So now he knew the information they had, which wasn't a lot. Knew where the extraction team was located, and the videos and transcripts of the meetings between the FBI and CIA. That last only belonging to the CIA. He knew they recorded everything as leverage in case things when south. Spencer was lucky he got them before they could be doctored. The CIA always waits until a mission is completed.

The genius, after getting all the information, told his family everything he found out. They were amazed at the abilities he possesses. They were also thankful that he was on their side.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_  
 **aingeal aláinn** = beautiful angel  
 **tá tú, Desmond McKenrick, tá an grá mo chroí** = You, Desmond McKenrick, are the love of my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! The last chapter. I hope you all like it. This whole story was fun to write, even though it was sometimes frustrating :D**  
 **Thank you all for reading this, favoring it, following it, or both and your reviews.**  
 **One last thing I am in the outline stages of the prequel. I don't know when I'll start writing it but it will get written.  
Translations will be at the end.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer felt like nothing could go wrong. Though with his luck he was bound to be wrong.

He has been in Ireland for five months. It was two after his phone call to Hotch. Desmond's friend had let them know that the CIA, FBI and an Army had arrived and were looking for Spencer. After receiving that information, Desmond locked down the house. Quinn and Lochlan were not happy.

The genius on the other hand kept busy. He used his knowledge to keep an eye on everyone using Desmond, Quinn, and Lochlan's laptop. The CIA, Garcia, and Aiden's computer tech didn't know nor could they track him. Spencer had half the mind to lecture the CIA on their forgetful memory. The other half wanted to be childish and flood their computers with spam ads. In the end he just routed their search to known hackers and pirates. He figured that will keep them busy.

When he wasn't playing games with the government he was spending time with his family. The four of them were now much closer than they were when they first met. Quinn and Lochlan now treat him like they do Desmond. And Desmond treats him like a husband treats his wife.

At first Spencer questioned it, but after a month he gave up and went with it. Every day Desmond would buy him something. Every weekend he would take Spencer out on dates, at least he did before he had to lock the house down. Then of course every night Desmond would show Spencer how much he loves him. Spencer loves their night together.

(*v*)

Aiden Callahan was furious. Ever since he seen that twink Reid, he wanted nothing more than to shoot that little bastard. After all he was the reason nothing seem to go right.

Things went downhill the second Reid batted his lashes at McKenrick. Aiden's revenge should have worked. He successfully drove a wedge between the lovers, no matter how much it sicken him to do it. Then McKenrick was arrested and Reid yanked out of Ireland; oh that was a good day.

Again days later his plans went to hell. Quinn McKenrick took the mantle and appointed that bastard Lochlan to be his eyes and ears. Aiden thought he could finish his plans, but was forced to give up after several failed attempts. The McKenricks had others watching while they were gone and the CIA sent a replacement agent. So he and his men laid low. He didn't count on being under the radar for four years.

He and his men resurfaced after hearing that Desmond McKenrick was released. It shocked the hell out of him to see Reid with him. So he formed an attack plan. Only it didn't go as he planned. He never counted on Reid being a good fighter and shooter. A mistake he won't repeat.

It may have taken him longer to form this new plan, but he was confident that it will work. Now he just had to wait for the perfect time. The McKenricks and their twink were finally going to pay.

That time came three months after he attacked them. Aiden had been watching the house while his men were keeping an ear to the ground. He knew that McKenrick had the house on lock down because the American government was looking for their missing agent.

When he heard about the arrival he told his men to keep them away. The family needed to pay and he will have his revenge.

(*v*)

Lochlan McKenrick was going stir crazy. He hated that brother locked the house down. There really wasn't much to do in the house. All the liquor was gone, he and Quinn drank it all. He had read every single book including Spencer's Kindle library. They were all tired of poker because they all now owe Spencer over five hundred dollars. In one big summary, things were so boring both Quinn and Lochlan had to lock a room on the outside to keep them in. Otherwise they would be outside Desmond and Spencer's room every night. Neither man wanted to hear their brothers going at it like rabbits.

He had to get out. He'll go to a pub and try his luck with the female population. It was a good thing he knew all the escape routes out of the house. Only one wasn't wired to the alarm. His main problem was leaving without getting caught.

The younger McKenrick waited until his cousin and brothers went to bed. He silently exited the room and made his way to the billiards room. Lochlan lifted the secret door under the table, no one else knew except him and his grandfather. He slid into the opening and slowly closed the door. The passage, according to his grandfather, is the first one built. It leads under the house, down a long tunnel, to the second opening inside the cottage. The hidden door opens into the master bedroom's closet.

He took the long way through the woods around the main house. Where he would have to travel half a mile to the main road. The trip will be worth it once he is in bed with a beautiful woman, or a man if the females shoot him down. Lochlan was picky about his bed partners' gender.

Lochlan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone sneaking up on him. The young man felt the blow to the back of his head. He quickly gave in to the pain and drowning darkness.

(*v*)

Aiden relished in the euphoric feeling as he looked down at Lochlan McKenrick. He didn't hesitate when he saw the younger man walk out of the woods. He wanted to know how, but that could wait. After all his troubles he needed a little torture to counter his failures. When he was done he'll give him back with a message. Either dead or alive, he hadn't decided yet.

Aiden dragged the knocked out man to his car and threw him in. During the drive he thought of different ways to torture the younger McKenrick. The options were unlimited and at this point he was tempted to do all of them. Aiden wanted the man to break.

(*v*)

Aaron was feeling a myriad of emotions. He couldn't let the team see any of it, except for the anger of Spencer being gone and the concern of Spencer's health.

The Unit Chief told himself that his genius was forced to say those things. Even though deep down he knew that it was a lie. Aaron wasn't ready to give Spencer up.

The search for the missing genius was long and frustrating. They couldn't rely on Garcia or the CIA computer techs. They were informed that someone breached the firewalls and was sending them to hackers and online pirates. Both the BAU and CIA were short tempered. That only got worse when Gwen Byrd told all of them that Spencer worked in Counter Intelligence. The BAU didn't want to believe it, even though Spencer had told them. They stopped denying it when Morrow showed them Reid's file.

After that they sat down and made a new plan. Four hours of shouting and arguing later, they made one. Emily was going to talk to her contacts and ask for some favors. Gwen was going to do the same with the Military. They were all hopeful that it will work.

Aaron more than the rest of them needed this to work.

(*v*)

 _Thwack_ Lochlan flinched and bit his lip. The copper taste filled his mouth in his attempt to keep from screaming. There was no way in hell he would give Callahan the satisfaction. No matter how many times the man beats his body with a cane.

They were on day three, something the bastard smugly tells him every time he comes back. Every day is something different. The first was hours of a knife slashing his skin. Afterwards salt would be used. Callahan would have someone come in a while later to wash the salt off and give him an antibiotic shot. They told him that their boss didn't want him sick or killed until the right time. He was kept hanging from the ceiling.

Day two was filled with a combination of electroshock and waterboarding. Lochlan barely kept his sanity intact. He didn't tell them anything they wanted to know. Before leaving, in a fit of rage Callahan broke his leg.

Now day three. Lochlan thought this one was pretty tamed. He was enduring BDSM punishments. So far he was beaten with a belt, cat-o-nine, riding crop, paddle, and now a cane. It was only from a short experience experiment that kept him from giving in. Even if Callahan was hitting harder that most Doms and Dommes. Also Lochlan knew that none of Callahan's men or himself would go as far as to rape him. Spencer's knowledge of these men was helping him endure this torture.

The young McKenrick sent a silent prayer for help as the cane landed again.

(*v*)

Desmond's attention was split three ways. He was keeping Spencer calm, stopping Quinn from going out to kill someone, and finding his baby brother. The three of them had been frantic when they found that Lochlan was missing. They were sick with worry and pissed that they couldn't find him.

They all had a good idea as to where the young man could be or at least who was with him. Spencer was trying to track him while Quinn and Desmond called their contacts. Everyone they knew was keeping an eye out. Spencer was tracking multiple cameras and having them search for Aiden's face. He was running a separate search on the other rogues.

Three days and they were coming up blank. Spencer feared the worse and prayed that they get Lochlan back alive.

Nightfall of the fifth day Spencer thanked whatever deity was listening. The computer binged to let him know that Aiden was out in the open. He got lucky even further when the camera gave him a clear picture of the license plate. Spencer wrote down the address where Aiden left, then wrote the last traffic and business camera down. Before running out of the room he made sure to record everything as well as making sure the cameras continue to track the car.

"Des! Quinn!" Spencer yelled as he rushed through the house.

Desmond and Quinn rushed out of the office to meet Spencer in the hall. Desmond wondered if his lover had any good news. Quinn saw the happy smile and sighed in relief. They were going to get Lochlan back, and possibly get revenge.

"What did you find, Spencer?" Demsond asked.

"Lochlan. The computer found Aiden finally. They are holding him in the abandon warehouse by the shipping docks. I recognize the address, then I followed Aiden's movements. He is just outside the city limits. I have his license plate and the car's make, model and color."

"I'll get the weapons." Quinn said as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Quinn, stop." Spencer ordered.

Quinn turned to look at his brother in all but blood. "What? We need to get Lochlan."

"We need a plan and do a little recon. We can't go all Gung ho on this. That will get us and Loch killed. Also we can't kill them as much as its deserved." Spencer explained to the trigger happy man.

"What you're thinking is dangerous. For all of us." Desmond warned.

Quinn looked between the two. His cousin had a hard look while Spencer was glaring. He knew missed something.

"What's going on?"

"Tell him, Spencer." Desmond ordered.

Spencer's glared became more heated. "I think its best to call my teams in to raid the warehouse, after we get Aiden inside and Lochlan out." He explained while keeping his glare on Desmond.

"Tell him the other part. I know you already have a set plan."

"I'm going to trade with Aiden. He can have me if he leaves you three alone."

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Quinn yelled. "That bastard would shoot you in a heartbeat before he shoots us."

"I'm trained for this. This is what I do. If you and Desmond have a problem with that, then you two can keep your asses here!" Spencer yelled back. The two older men really knew how to push him.

"You are not going alone. Damn it, Spencer, I lost you once I'm not going through that again!" Desmond yelled his opinion.

"There is no one else. Quinn needs to be outside to make sure no one else comes in. You need to go in with me, so you can get Lochlan out of there. Then you and Quinn need to take him to the hospital. I have to stay to make sure they don't leave to give the CIA and FBI enough time to show up. Now stop arguing with me." Spencer explained like he was talking to children instead of thirty year old men.

"Hate to say it, Des, but Spence is right. We can't waste time arguing. We need to move fast before Aiden decides to kill Lochlan."

Desmond looked between his cousin and the man he wants to marry. He knew both were right, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"Fine. We'll do this your way. If you get hurt in any way I get to punish you."

"Like I didn't think you wouldn't say that." Spencer deadpanned.

"I'm reserving the right to punish Lochlan." Quinn responded.

"Go ahead. He is all yours." Desmond agreed. He didn't trust himself if he had to do it.

"Great everything is settled. Lets get ready, I'll call my team on the way." Spencer clapped his hands then walked into the bedroom.

They left the house a half hour later. Spencer called Hotch's phone and Gwen's. He spoke long enough to give them the coordinates. After his calls he went over the plan again to make sure both older man didn't forget or change it.

The car was parked three buildings away. Spencer used the laptop to dismantle the alarms and cameras. He put the computer away and checked his guns again. With another 'shoot to wound' order they got out of the car.

Quinn checked the perimeter then gave them the all clear. Desmond and Spencer move quickly and quietly. They were inside without trouble. After fifteen minutes of searching they found Lochlan in the backroom. The couple had to steel themselves and rein in their anger. A shared look told one another that Quinn was going to kill someone. Spencer hopes the big man will be gone before Aiden arrives or Spencer's team.

"Take him and go. He needs a hospital now. Take Quinn with you." Spencer whispered.

Desmond gave his lover a bruising kiss. "Be careful." He whispered back.

Desmond picked his brother up carefully, Lochlan cried out in pain. The older McKenrick clenched his jaw and left the room. Lochlan wouldn't be leaving the house for a long time.

Spencer heard Quinn's cursing in Gaelic and English. He stifled a laugh, grabbed a chair, placing it in the middle of the main room. The agent pulled out his phone to dial one more number. The person answered on the second ring.

"Aiden." He taunted with a smile. "You are a walking cliché. Seriously an abandon warehouse. Though I have to say no arm guards to keep watch over a prisoner is new. You need to brush up on you villainy." Spencer laughed.

"Reid, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Aiden yelled.

"I'll be right here waiting for you." He hung up the phone with a laugh.

Spencer wanted to lecture Aiden about being punctual. He sat there waiting for forty-five minutes. He was surprised that the FBI, CIA and the Military team didn't barge in. The now annoyed agent was close to just getting up and going to the hospital. It was ridiculous that they were making him wait like this. He had a hurt little brother in the hospital and two men with itchy trigger fingers waiting for him.

"Didn't think you were stupid enough to sit here and wait for me to kill you." Aiden said as he walked into the building.

"Who said you were going to kill me?" Spencer laughed.

"I did. You ruined everything."

"I ruined nothing. I stopped your little enterprise and now you and your team are going to be arrested. All of you will be facing charges back in the states. The main one is treason."

Aiden laughed. "Oh I guess you are going to bring me in. Last I heard the CIA wanted nothing to do with you. Poor little Spencer Reid loses his high priority job because he screwed up and got burned."

Spencer laughed again. "Someone hasn't been getting all the news."

Aiden growled and stepped closer. His gun hand twitched. "What does that mean?"

Spencer tilted his head and smirked. "I'm sorry that's classified. Strictly need to know."

Aiden leveled his gun at Spencer, who continued to sit and calmly look at him. Aiden admits that it unnerved him a little. This was not what he was expecting when he confronted Reid. He expected Reid to be docile and scared, not calm and collected.

Spencer kept his face impassive, but on the inside he was scared. He silently wished for someone to bust in and save him. He knew Aiden would shoot him, there was never a doubt about that. Spencer was going to be very annoyed if his friends and co-workers left him to die.

The genius needed to stall for a little bit longer.

"Since you seem intent on killing me, tell me why?" He asked calmly.

Aiden glared. "Why what?"

"Why did you do this? What is your endgame?"

"Why not? Supplying the IRA with American weapons, I'll be blameless. Americans go to war with the IRA, while trying to fight other countries for their betrayal."

"But why?"

Aiden eyed the other man. He saw no harm in telling someone who was going to die anyways. After all no one else was here and he'll get away again. The CIA and FBI would blame McKenrick.

"I served my country for two tours, then worked for the CIA. Said country turned their backs on me and blacklist me when one thing went wrong. This is pure revenge for their betrayal."

"You were blacklist for selling secrets. Highly classified secrets."

"I was ordered to!" Aiden yelled thrusting the gun towards Spencer. "My handler gave me that package and ordered me to complete the mission using any means necessary. An hour later I get a phone call saying I was fired and blacklist. No other explanation was spoken."

Spencer looked at Aiden closely. He seen that the other man was telling the truth. Spencer himself had questioned the dismissal of a model agent like Aiden. No one would answer his questions other than saying that the man sold classified secrets. Even with this new information there was still something missing.

Spencer calmly looked at Aiden. "Listen, surrender to me peacefully and I will do everything I can to help you."

Aiden let out a bitter laugh. "I don't need or want your help. I handled everything already. After that I did all of this willingly and will continue to do so. You will be dead, McKenrick will be blamed, and I will get away and finish my mission. Nothing and no one will stop me."

"Someone will stop you." Spencer spoke confidently.

"We shall see." Aiden countered with a smirk. He leveled the gun to Reid's chest. "Any last words?" He mocked.

"Not really." Spencer deadpanned then closed his eyes. He thought of Desmond as he waited for the shot.

Not wasting anymore time Aiden pulled the trigger. He was surprised when multiple shots were heard.

(*v*)

Aaron Hotchner was itching to barge in and save Spencer. He growled every time the gun pointed at the genius. He and the team were ordered to stand down and wait. Morrow and Strauss wanted to see if Spencer could get any information out of Callahan. Aaron hated this more than anything.

Every agent and soldier was hidden in various places inside the warehouse. They had all arrived in time to see Spencer tell Desmond McKenrick to take his brother and go. Aaron was stopped from stepping forward when Spencer was kissed. They watched the Irishman leave with his brother and cousin. They heard Spencer make his call to Callahan while he sat in a chair waiting. Many of them wanted to walk out and berate the genius. The only thing stopping them was Morrow and Strauss' orders.

Tom Morrow could kiss that genius when Aiden Callahan confessed. Spencer got the reason for Callahan's treasonous act, along with confirming a mole within the CIA. It was going to be a long and hard battle to get Spencer back where he belongs.

When Callahan raised his gun, Morrow didn't hesitate to give the order. He watched Hotchner rush out along with Morgan and Desmond McKenrick. The latter was a surprise, though not by much. Tom knew how his agent and the Irishman felt about one another. He had lied to his people months ago about not knowing. It was why he worked hard to get the Irishman out of prison. It was he way of an apology to Spencer, even though the reunion between the two could have gone better. Nevertheless Desmond McKenrick and his family will remain free. Spencer will be free to keep his job and his relationship. Tom will make sure of that.

(*v*)

Several things happened at once. Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and Desmond McKenrick fired their weapon the same time Aiden Callahan did. Spencer opened his eyes at the multiple shots and watched as three bullets pierced the man in front of him. Spencer slid to the floor at the same time to avoid getting with Aiden's bullet and a stray if the other three were a through and through.

When Aiden's body fell to the floor, Spencer found himself in Desmond's arms. Desmond sighed in relief as he held his love tightly. He felt thin arms cling around his neck as Spencer's face was pressed into his shoulder. Desmond was so worried that he wouldn't make back in time. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest when he saw that gun point at Spencer.

"Shh, mo chroí." He spoke as he rubbed soothing circles on Spencer's back. The lithe body was trembling against him. It made him angry that Spencer was scared. "It's all over, aingeal, you don't have to worry anymore. You are safe now. Let's go, Quinn and Lochlan are still at the hospital."

Spencer let Desmond's deep calm voice wash over him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He was tired of having guns pointed at him or being shot at. All this had started when he went to work at the FBI. Nothing like this has happened when he worked for the CIA. Not even when he went undercover. No one drew a gun on him that whole time.

Once he was calm he pulled away to look at Desmond. "Just promise we get to go home soon."

Desmond placed a soft kiss on Spencer's forehead. "Of course, aingeal. Quinn will stay with Lochlan. He called his brother-in-law and asked for extra protection. Patrick is sending a few enforcers to the hospital. They'll be there before us."

"Then lets go. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Spence?" A soft voice called from behind him.

Spencer turned around and spotted JJ with everyone else. He felt Desmond's arms around his waist, he learned back against the solid form.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Not long after you called." Aaron answered, glaring behind Spencer.

Spencer resisted rolling his eyes. "Everyone meets Desmond McKenrick. Des meet Aaron, Derek, Emily, Dave, Jennifer, Gwen, Brad, Tom, Erin, Lt. Commander Matthews SEAL, Captain Taylor Marine sniper, Sergeants Jameson and Jackson Army, Lieutenants Sillman and Carmichael Spec. Ops., and finally Commander Turner Air Force." Spencer introduced, pointing at each person.

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry we can't stay longer." Desmond politely responded.

"Agent Reid, you need to come back with us to fill out the paperwork." Strauss replied.

Spencer smiled when Desmond tightened his arms. "May I have a few days? Lochlan, Desmond's brother, is in the hospital. I don't want to leave him until I know he'll be alright."

"Of course. His part needs to be in the report since it ties in with your involvement. Please write out what happened to him and also add in Mr. McKenrick's part as well."

"Yes, ma'am. Everything will be done professionally. Director Morrow, do you need me to add anything?"

"No, just duplicate your report. Also if you have the time I would like to meet with you."

"About?"

"Coming back."

"Umm..." Spencer didn't know how to reply.

"Spencer is staying with the BAU." Hotch spoke sternly.

"That is Spencer's choice." Brad argued.

"He is not leaving the BAU." Morgan countered.

"If I had it my way you wouldn't be leaving Ireland." Desmond whispered in Spencer's ear. "But I know you love your job, whichever one you pick. I won't stop you if you want to go back."

Spencer's breath caught in his throat. He also felt tears gather in his eyes. Desmond was going to willingly let him leave. Spencer turned around and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He softly kissed Desmond, showing him what he was feeling. It was the only way he could express his love at the moment.

"Thank you." He whispered when he pulled away. "I don't want to leave you again."

Desmond chuckled lowly. "Who said anything about leaving each other. Aingeal, I will follow you to hell itself if you want to be there."

"What about the Family? The house, your job? I can't ask you to leave all that."

"Well its a good thing I'm telling you. The Family will be fine. I'll check in every once in a while. The house will be fine, I'll lock it down before leaving. And my job is to care for you, to make you happy."

"Quinn and Lochlan?" Spencer voiced his last argument.

"Both can take care of themselves. Though they'll follow you like lost puppies. We'll just get a place big enough for the four of us." Desmond reasoned.

Spencer knew Desmond spoke the truth. He was elated that his family would be with him no matter what he picked. His only problem now was the FBI and CIA. The young agent loved being with the BAU, but he loved what he did with the CIA. The CIA can give him the safety he wanted, while the FBI can give him the challenge he needed. Spencer hated this dilemma. He was tempted to just quit and write for a living or teach.

"Is breá liom tú, Desmond McKenrick, grá mo chroí. I gcónaí agus go deo." Spencer whispered in Desmond's ear.

"Is breá liom tú, Spencer Reid. More than I can ever express."

"Just saying it is enough. Now lets go see Lochlan before Quinn starts searching."

Desmond gave Spencer a smile while grabbing his hand. They walked out of the warehouse, ignoring the agents yelling for them to stop. Neither one wanted to delay the hospital trip any longer.

The trip was in comfortable silence. The couple had said everything they needed to for the moment. Even though both were waiting for privacy to express themselves the way they wanted.

When they arrived Spencer wasted no time yelling at Lochlan. The scared feeling he had felt when they discovered the young man missing came back. The genius was going to make sure his brother didn't do anything stupid again.

Lochlan just laid there listening to Spencer yell at him. It was embarrassing, but he found he didn't mind one bit. The whole time he was captive he was afraid he would never see his family again. His family was both his strength and weakness. He wouldn't change that for anything.

"What happened?" Lochlan asked after Spencer stopped yelling.

"Aiden is dead. We no longer have to worry about him or his men again." Spencer answered with a smile.

Lochlan returned the smile. "Good."

Spencer leaned down to kiss Lochlan's forehead. "Get some sleep, deartháir beag. Quinn will stay with you, as well as Patrick and another guard. Des and I will be here in the morning to take you home."

"Okay." Lochlan replied as he closed his eyes.

After making sure Quinn didn't need anything, Spencer and Desmond left. The couple spent the rest of the night showing one another the depth of their love. They fell asleep when the sun was just beginning to make an appearance.

(*v*)

Spencer and his family didn't make it to Virginia until after a week had passed. He, Quinn and Desmond wanted to make sure Lochlan was fit to fly. It also took longer to fill the Family in on the details. Some of them voiced very strong objections. Desmond wasted no time changing their minds.

Desmond, Quinn and Lochlan knew what Spencer's decision was. After hours of arguing about it they reluctantly conceded with his decision. So while he was tying things up, they were going house hunting. Spencer told them he didn't care as long as he had room for his books and was close to work.

The genius went to the CIA's building first. He handed in his report while listening to how the trials went. He was happy to hear that all the rogues were sent to prison. After that he met Morrow, Brad and Gwen privately. He told them that while he did enjoy his time with the CIA, he decided to stay with the BAU. None of them were happy with his choice but they respected it.

Spencer left them and went to the FBI. He went to Strauss first, turning in his report and telling her his decision. He was shocked when she smiled and said good. She also informed him that the team was grounded until further notice. When he asked why she told him to ask his co-workers.

In a daze he went to the bullpen to his team and second family. Every single one of them cheered at his good news. Emily was the one to tell him about their punishment. He told them that they were lucky Strauss didn't fire them.

When the excitement died down, Aaron asked Spencer to join him in his office. Spencer knew what the older man wanted to talk about. He sat on the couch as Aaron closed the door and sat in a chair.

"Tell me the truth, Spencer. Did he force you in any way?"

"No. I'm sorry, Aaron, I really am. This thing, this love is so strong I couldn't fight it. After awhile I found that I didn't want to fight. I love you, Aaron, but not the same way I love Des. Again I am deeply sorry for any pain I've caused you."

"Forget about it, Spencer." Aaron smiled. "I understand. I had that with Haley despite the problems we had. Before you ask yes we'll still be friends. Nothing will change that. Just promise to see Jack, he likes you, you know."

"I will never leave Jack. I love him. Nothing will change that." Spencer declared.

Aaron chuckled. "Good. And I'm really happy you decided to stay with us."

"Wasn't a hard decision. You all are my second family. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Spencer responded in a serious tone.

Aaron nodded. "Glad to hear it. Will you be in tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have a lot of work to do."

"True. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Aaron. For understanding."

Aaron just nodded. Spencer got up and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle and turned around. "You know if Desmond didn't come back, I would have definitely stayed with you and Jack."

Aaron smiled. "I know. Good bye, Spencer."

"Bye."

Spencer left the office feeling lighter. He felt that things were different and will be easier. The genius received more good news when he got home. His three favorite men found a house for the four of them. They spent enough money to speed up the process. Fast enough that Spencer needed to pack and move in three weeks. He didn't mind one bit.

(*v*)

 **One Month Later**

Spencer laid in bed wrapped up in Desmond's arms. Since he return things have been easier. He no longer felt like Fate's punching bag out in the field. And life with Desmond was good as well.

They had all been surprised a week ago when Lochlan and Aaron announced they were dating. Though the biggest surprise was Quinn, Derek, and Penelope being in a relationship. Spencer was happy for the three of them, they suited and complemented each other well. He and the others were going to be a force to reckon with if anyone tried to destroy that.

Another surprise was Dave and Emily announcing their pregnancy. They made Spencer and JJ godparents. JJ met Will two weeks after Spencer came back. Spencer was happy that the blonde finally found her happiness.

Desmond kissed Spencer's neck and smiled when his lover let out a soft sigh. The Irishman doesn't regret leaving his home, not when he finally got Spencer back.

"Aingeal?" He whispered in his love's ear.

"Hmm." Spencer hummed as he turned to face Desmond.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer smiled then kissed Desmond.

"Marry me, mo chroí."

Spencer's smile widen. "Yes." He replied with no hesitation.

Desmond laughed and rolled Spencer onto his back. He leaned down to kiss the younger man deeply. Everything in his life was now complete.

Spencer was deliriously happy. Who knew the past coming back led to the pieces finally falling into place.

* * *

 **Translations:  
Aingeal **= angel **  
mo chroí** = my heart **  
deartháir beag** = little brother  
 **Is breá liom tú, Desmond McKenrick, grá mo chroí. I gcónaí agus go deo** = I love you, Desmond McKenrick, love of my heart. Always and forever.


End file.
